Konoha Chronicles Part 1: Sasuke Returns
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke left with Orochimaru to gain power to kill his older brother. But what happens when he returns to the Leaf Hidden Village and Tsuande leaves Sasuke's fate up to his former teammates? Part I to The Konoha Chronicles.SakuraXNaruto
1. Prologue: Fallen Ninjas

_**This is my first Naruto Fanfiction, I don't own any Naruto or else I would be rich as hell...:-( This is a three part story called the Konoha Chronicles this is Part 1: Called the Sasuke Returns Arc, please R&R n tell me what u think**_

**_L_**oud sirens were heard in the distance as a massive group moved as fast as they could. Everyone ran out of their houses to see what the commotion was. A large group of medical ninjas holding countless of bodies in stretchers stopped in front of the Konoha medical center where the head doctor stood. The doctor looked around and saw all the wounded some more serve then others.

"Are these the bodies from the Orochimaru battle?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. We don't know how many are alive and how many are dead." The doctor nodded and turned to the doors where the nurses were standing.

"Escort them to the emergency room we're gonna have a long night. I need someone to locate Kuroki Kasumi I will need her help." She order and everyone dashed off in different directions. She then looked straight ahead of her and saw Jiraiya holding up a familiar young man in his arms that looked the worse of them all as they walked to the medical center together.

"Sakura." Jiraiya said as she ran to them.

"Naruto-Kun." She whispered softly. He slowly picked up his head revealing all kinds of cuts and gashes.

"Hello Sakura-Chan." He smiled before passing out.

"NARUTO!!"

He slowly opened his eyes and saw a young woman with long black hair fixing his sheets and pillows.

"K-Kasumi-Chan." He whispered. She jumped and slowly turned to him. She smiled and bowed her head.

"Naruto-San you woke up. That's great." She opened the blinds a little to reveal the sunlight.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked feeling very weak. She sighed and turned to him looking serious.

"She's still in the emergency room. Some of the ninjas had very serve injuries." She told him. He looked down.

"I see. How's the others?" He asked. She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"Well, Choji-San, Neji-San, Lee-San, Kiba-San and Kankuro-San were all hurt pretty badly but Sakura-Sensei healed them up. They're out of intensive care and are in the recovering room. As for Shikamaru-San, Shino-San, Kakashi-Sensei and Jiraiya-Sama they're injuries weren't too bad. And Gaara-Sama was healed and sent back to the Sand Village this morning." She briefly explained. Naruto looked down before looking back at Kasumi.

"Sakura-Chan healed them all that quickly?" He asked sitting up as a confused look came across his face. Kasumi sighed and shook her head no.

"Naruto-San you've been out for over a month. You had the worse wounds it took Sakura-Sensei all she had to revive you." She told him as he looked down.

"I see." He sighed and covered his face. That was one hell of a battle and even though they won a part of him didn't feel sweet victory on his side mainly because he didn't keep his promise. He couldn't….

Kasumi saw the distraught look on his face and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Rest Naruto-San, you have a while longer to stay." She told him standing up.

"Kasumi…why do you insist on calling me Naruto-San, you don't have to be so formal. You're my friend." He smiled at her. She began blushing and nodded her head.

"I'll try to remember that." She smiled and walked out the room. Naruto sighed and looked out the window. He was out for a month and Sakura did everything in her power to revive him. He sighed and closed his eyes.

The door to the room opened and closed. He saw Jiraiya staring at him. Naruto sighed again.

"I couldn't do it. I failed her. I couldn't keep my promise." He covered his eyes as he choked back his tears. His Sensei walked over to him and sat down on the bed. He pulled Naruto into a hug.

"It's alright, she'll understand, what happened couldn't be help. You did what you could." He whispered as Naruto cried on his shoulder. He hugged him tighter. "It's alright." He whispered again to reassure the boy who grew to be a son to him.

Sakura sighed as she stood outside the intensive care room. She looked at Kasumi.

"All we can do it wait. Everyone was in bad condition. In way I kinda see why they didn't want the women to come." She sighed again and crossed her arms. Kasumi looked down at her hands.

"Sakura-Sensei, Naruto-San has woken up." She told her. Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"He has?"

"Yes, I don't know if he's asleep or not but why don't you go and see him." She smiled softly. Sakura nodded her head she then handed Kasumi a piece of paper.

"That is part of your training." She smiled as Kasumi moaned. Sakura chuckled. "Didn't think I would forget did you?"

"I kinda was hoping you did." They both chuckled before going their separate ways. Sakura stood at a mirror to look at herself. She sighed, she wasn't too happy with her appearance she looked stressed and worn out. She was up at strange hours of the day and night trying to get everyone back to normal again. She ran her hands through her short cut pink hair. She decided to keep it short. She liked the look better.

She then ran down the hallways to her friend's room. She slowly opened the door and saw Naruto sitting in the dark lookin out the window. She wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't for the bright moonlight shining in his room.

"Naruto." She whispered. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Sakura-Chan." Tears fell from her eyes and she ran over to him hugging him tightly.

"Naruto." She cried as he hugged her. "I was so scared. I-I didn't know when you were gonna wake up. I'm so glad." She whispered. He smiled.

"Of course I was going to be fine you are the head doctor after all." She smiled at him and looked down at her hands.

"Naruto…"She began.

"Wait." Naruto cut her off. She looked at him he then sat on his knees on the bed and bowed at her. She gave him a confused look.

"Naruto."

"Sakura-Chan forgive me." He whispered. "I couldn't keep my promise." Her eyes widened a bit. "Sakura-Chan, Sasuke….is dead."

Sakura began shaking as Naruto held his head down to her.

"Dead? He's dead?" She whispered staring into space. "Did you kill him?" She asked softly. He looked at her and shook his head no.

"No, I was going to." He began and sat straight. "But I was able to knock sense into him and he ended up helping us fight Orochimaru but in the end he lost his life. He lost his life saving me." He closed his eyes and he began trembling. "I was supposed to be the one who was dead but instead Sasuke saved me." He tears fell from his eyes. Sakura stared at him she never seen him cry before. Seeing him cry made her own tears fall from her eyes. She then hugged him.

"At least we know he realized where he belonged before he died. He can rest in peace."

"But that's the thing." He said moving from her and wiped his tears away. She looked confused. "His body…we can't find it. We looked away to help everyone else and when Kakashi and I went back to get his body it was gone." Naruto told her. She looked down.

"Oh…I see."

"Maybe he's still alive." Naruto said with hope in his eyes. Sakura looked at him. "Come on now Sasuke can't die, he's Sasuke the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. He won't let himself die. I will keep my promise to you Sakura. I will bring Sasuke back to you like I promised." His blue eyes stared into her jade eyes.

"Naruto…you're too much for your own good." She whispered. Naruto looked out the window.

"That's what you do for people who mean everything to you." He said. She looked at him in shock before smiling. She then hugged Naruto tightly and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

A couple of weeks later Naruto walked into the Hokage office where Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya were located.

"Naruto, what are you going to do now?" Tsunade asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to go find his body." He snapped. Tsunade stared at him.

"So let's say you find him and he's alive what do you think is going to happen Naruto?"

"Nothing, I will have fulfill my promise to Sakura and everything will be the way it was again."

"Naruto, that's your problem!" Tsunade snapped at him. "You believe everything will fall back to the way it was but it can't." She told him.

"Why not?!"

"Because Sasuke is an S Class Criminal, if he is alive and brought back here, he will be killed." Tsunade told him.

"You can't do that!" He yelled.

"I can and I will! I'm the Hokage!" She yelled at him standing up. He growled and balled his fists tightly. "You can do what you would like. If you choose to bring a living Sasuke back here he will be killed, if you bring a dead Sasuke back here his body will be burned to ashes. The choice is yours."

Naruto didn't say anything else he just turned to leave. He then stopped at the door and turned back to Tsunade.

"Before you go jumping saying let's kill all bad people. Sasuke risked his life to save mine and he helped kill Orochimaru so you tell me if it's so wrong to give someone a second chance when they realized they were in the wrong." He said before leaving out the office. The room was painfully quiet as Naruto's words sank into the three adults heads.


	2. Chapter One: Konoha's Couples

**_D_**oes that hurt Lee?" Sakura asked him as she helped him stretched his arm.

"Not too bad." He sighed. "I'm not having luck with my injuries here." He sighed. Sakura smiled.

"Well at least you're not on crutches again. I say within another week you can start training again." She told him. He nodded his head.

"Alright!" He threw his arm up and winced his pain. "OW!!"

"Lee!" Sakura yelled at him. There was a small knock on the door. "Come in." Sakura called out. Hinata stuck her head in the room and blushed when she was Lee without a shirt.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked.

"No, it's alright. What's up?" Sakura asked as Hinata walked inside. She held the flowers in her hands.

"I brought these for Lee-Kun." She said as Lee looked at her and smiled.

"Hinata aww that's so sweet." He then hugged her causing her to blush deeply. He then gently kissed her lips as she kissed him back. Sakura smiled looking at the couple. As odd and strange that coupling was she had to admit they were cute together. She then cleared her throat.

"If I'm not interrupting anything I would like to back to your examination." Sakura said making the couple blush. Lee then sat down on the bed. Hinata smiled sitting on a chair.

The door then burst opened and Gai ran to Lee hugging him tightly.

"Oh my little Lee I was so scared and worried for you. I'm so glad you're alright. Does anything hurt?" Gai asked.

"Yeah, everywhere you're hugging me." Lee cried out. Gai then slowly let him go before rubbing the back of his head smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was kinda emotional there."

"No, it's alright Gai-Sensei it just shows you care." Lee said.

"Lee."

"Gai-Sensei." They stared at each other with teary eyes as a sunset backyard suddenly appeared.

"Lee!"

"Gai-Sensei!" They both hugged each other tightly. Sakura and Hinata both had a large sweat drops coming from the side of their heads. Sakura looked at Hinata and crossed her arms.

"How do you get use to that?" She asked. Hinata blushed.

"I'm adapting."

"That was reckless and stupid of you! Do you know you what would've happened if you were killed in that battle?!"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." Shikamaru sighed as he sat up in the hospital bed.

"You're damn right I'm gonna tell you!" Temari yelled at him. "I would've been a widow and do you know how bad that looks for a woman who is only twenty-one to be a widow?!"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me." He sighed again.

"You're damn right I'm gonna tell you!" She yelled again. "That would look so bad especially since we don't have any children."

Sakura entered the door and smiled when she saw Temari yelling at Shikamaru who seemed unfazed by it. She gently cleared her throat catching their attention. Temari ran over to Sakura pulling her over to Shikamaru.

"Is he gonna be alright? Nothing's wrong with his sperm right?" She asked making Sakura's face change a different color. Shikamaru just sighed deeply and covered his face. He sometimes had to wonder why in the hell would he get married at age eighteen.

"Well Temari, I'm sure his sperm is just fine." She reassured her. "How are you feeling Shikamaru?" She asked. He sighed.

"Before or after I received my visit?" He asked ignoring his wife's glare. Sakura laughed.

"I see you're better. You can sign out today if you want, there's no need to keep you here, you're perfectly healthy and you healed just fine."

"His ribs and his right leg were broken do you think he'll be able to train again?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Definitely. I strength some of his tendon muscles so your legs should be stronger." She smiled. He nodded his head.

"The minute you get home Shikamaru you gotta train. If I'm gonna reproduce with you I have to make sure you're strong and we have to make sure your lazy nature doesn't become a trait in our future children."

"This sucks." He sighed deeply. Sakura smiled.

Akumaru barked as Kiba placed his shirt on. He nodded his head.

"I know, I'm alright Sakura said I can leave today and you know I'm outta here." He smiled as his best friend barked.

"Kiba." A feminine voice whispered in his ear.

"You know your sneaky skills as a ninja sort of suck Ino." He smiled looking at the light blonde hair girl sitting on the other side the bed. She crossed her arms.

"How rude." She pouted. Kiba leaned over and kissed her lips.

"How was your mission?" He asked pulling her on his lap. She sighed and placed her hand on her head.

"It was ridiculous I felt as if I was Genin again but you know the Hokage she gives out an order and you gotta do it." She rolled her eyes. He laughed rubbed his nose against her neck making her giggle.

"I'm going home today." She straddled over his lap and wrapped her arms his neck.

"You mean you coming home to me right?" She smiled.

"Exactly." They both began kissing passionately. Kiba's hands began to roam over Ino's body and the kiss deepened.

"You know I can always use this room for someone who really needs it." Sakura said leaning against the door. Ino grunted looking at Sakura.

"You know what people like you are called?" Ino asked not moving from her comfortable spot.

"What?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"A cock-block." Ino and Kiba said in unison. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I take it you are alright now Kiba?" She smiled. He nodded as he and Ino stood up. He fixed his shirt and wrapped his arm around Ino's waist.

"Damn straight and I'm outta here right babe?" He smiled and kissed her lips the kiss between them deepened. Sakura laughed.

"I guess I'll be seeing someone nine months later in extraordinary pain." She smiled as they both stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Hey Sakura that's not funny!" Ino yelled at her.

"Yeah, we can't a baby yet right babe?" He asked.

"That's right." She then kissed his lips and the kiss deepened. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"For crying out! Leave the room when you're finished." She then walked out the room.

Tenten massaged Neji's shoulders. He sighed deeply.

"After you finish, I have to sign out." He told her. She nodded her head. She then looked down he sensed her tenseness and turned to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. Tears began falling from her eyes and she hugged his waist tightly.

"I almost lost you. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here Neji." She cried. He smiled and turned around. He held her tightly as she cried against his chest.

"Well, I'm fine and all is well. All we can do now is pray for those who are still inside intensive care." He said and kissed her forehead. She smiled and closed her eyes relaxing in his arms.

"Neji, I love you." Tenten whispered.

"I love you too." He held her a little tighter.

"Now here is a couple that's normal." Sakura giggled. Neji and Tenten looked at her.

"Sakura." Tenten ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much for saving Neji. I'm forever in your gratitude." She bowed. Sakura rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh no Tenten there's no need. I mean it's my job and Neji is my friend so it was only natural I did all I could do." She smiled. Neji chuckled softly and placed his shirt on.

"How is everyone else doing?" He asked walking over to her. Sakura smiled.

"Everyone as in our close friends they're all leaving today. They're getting their things together now."

"Is Naruto still here? His wounds were the worse." Neji said. Sakura looked down and sighed.

"I'm afraid Naruto will be gone for a while. He went to look for Sasuke's body." She said sadly. Tenten gave Sakura sympathetic look. She knew the girl loved Sasuke with all her heart and Naruto loved her with all his heart and that was why he going out his way to get Sasuke to her one way or another.

"Shino-Kun are you sure?"

"Yes Akane-Chan." He told her as he stood up and buttoned his jacket up. She smiled and fixed his collar and his jacket. She kissed his forehead.

"Shino, I'm happy you're alright." She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back and nodded his head.

"I am too."

Sakura opened the door.

"You're leaving now Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He looked at her. Akane smiled at Sakura.

"Hokage-Sama did a great job when she assigned you head of the medical center Sakura-San you are great." She said as Shino agreed. Sakura blushed.

"Oh no don't say that. I feel that this is the path for me. It makes me feel good to know that I helped in everyway possible you know."

She smiled looking at Akane. Shino couldn't have found a wife more perfect then Akane. She was a little more verbal then Shino was but they went hand and hand. She was distant relative through marriage and it was love at first sight. Ever since Shino became married he had come much gentler.

Choji sighed rubbed his stomach.

"I'm so hungry." He moaned as he placed his shoes on. His door opened and looked at the confused girl.

"Oh I'm sorry I must've entered the wrong room again." She laughed and placed her hand behind her head. "I'm so clumsy."

Choji stared her over. She was a little shorter than his female friends he grew up with, she was a little chubby like he was and her hair was brown and curly and it stopped at her middle back. What caught him were her chestnut color eyes they were filled with optimism and life much like his.

"It's alright." He smiled.

"You see I'm not from here, I'm from the land hidden in the moon but my little brother was transferred here so Sakura-San could check out his snake bite. This is the third time I walked into the wrong room." She giggled as Choji stared at her.

Sakura then walked into the room.

"Oh Sakura-San."

"Hi, Chizu-Chan what are you doing here?" She asked. Chizu rubbed the back of her head laughing. "You got lost again?" She asked. She blushed and nodded his head. Sakura then saw how Choji was staring at her. Sakura smiled she never seen her friend stare at any female like that. She then placed her hand on her back. "Chizu did I introduce you to my close friend Akimichi Choji?"

"No you didn't."

"Well let me introduce you two." She smiled escorting Chizu further into the room. "Chizu this is Akimichi Choji and Choji this is Hayashi Chizu." She introduced them and saw them both blush. "I see you are up and well Choji so I shall be seeing you around. Also Chizu when you get ready your brother's room is next door." She smiled and walked out the room.

She was glad all her friends were happy with their lives. They had great friendships and they were with the ones they loved even if the couples were totally unexpected or odd. She placed her hand her chest. What was she to do with her heart?


	3. Chapter Two: The Continued Promise

**_N_**aruto slammed his fist against the wall and sighed deeply.

_Damnmit, it's like he just disappeared. As if he never existed._ He thought sadly as he walked back into the village that night. He looked up and saw Sakura standing a few feet away from him. She didn't make eye contact with him. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Sakura-Chan." He whispered. She slowly looked at him and forced a big smile on her face.

"Oh Naruto you baka you left without saying goodbye again." She began laughing. "It was very quiet, a little too quiet. I swear you sure have an impact on this village." She giggled. She then stopped once she realized her act wasn't fooling him. She should've known he knows her best.

He walked over to her and sighed deeply.

"I don't know understand it. Where the hell is he? It's like he disappeared." He sighed again. Sakura looked down at her hands before looking at him.

"Don't stress Naruto, relax for a while." She told him and wrapped her arm around his and they began walking together.

Naruto looked up at the sky and sighed. He then looked back at Sakura and noticed how the moonlight made her features stand out even more. He smiled. She was very beautiful and she was a good person. He felt she deserved to be with the one she loved most.

"How do you feel?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" She looked at him feeling confused.

"Like how do you feel knowing all our friends found love?" He asked softly. Sakura giggled and looked forward.

"I'm happy for them truly. They all make great couples no matter how odd some of them maybe." She smiled. Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So what do you plan on doing when I bring Sasuke back?" He asked. She looked at him. "I mean are you gonna marry him what?" Sakura began blushing and looked down.

"Naruto don't say such stupid things." She told him. He began laughing and wrapped his arm around her making her blush deeper.

"Come on, you know Sasuke is the stud in your life. I wanna be in the wedding." He smiled. She laughed and shook her head as she laid her head on his shoulder. He held her closer to him as they continued walking.

"As you wish Naruto." She smiled. That was a good question what was she going to do once Naruto found Sasuke…..if Naruto found Sasuke….again.

Sakura walked up to a door of a small room where Kasumi was located. She looked confused when she heard Kasumi cracking up. She opened the door and saw her childhood friend doing goofy stuff making her student laugh.

"Oi, Naruto what are you doing? You're ruining Kasumi's training." She told him walking inside the room. Naruto pouted as he sat on a table he then crossed his arms.

"I know, but she looked so lonely and sad in here so I thought I cheer her up right Kasumi-Chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-San."

"Oi, oi." He mumbled looking at her. She began blushing and giggled.

"Naruto-Kun." He nodded his head.

"Much better." He smiled. Sakura smiled she was happy to see Naruto acting like himself again. Seeing him sad and blue made her feel down. She rubbed her head.

"Listen, Naruto unlike you Kasumi has training she must accomplish after all Tsunade-Sama put me in charge of her training and I have to make sure she succeeds."

"Oh alright." He moaned as Kasumi smiled. "Sakura-Sensei says I have to go." He pouted as Sakura pulled his ear gently.

"Out!" She smiled. He laughed and hopped off the table.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. Bye." He then left out the room. Kasumi looked at Sakura and saw her staring towards the door where Naruto left. Kasumi smirked and nudged Sakura gently.

"Say Sakura-Sensei Naruto-San is a pretty hot huh?"

"Yeah…"She said absently. She then gasped when Kasumi began laughing. Sakura then gently plucked Kasumi in the forehead.

"OW!" She yelled grabbing her forehead.

"You just continue your training and when you finish here's the next step."

"Oh…" She sighed. A nurse then ran into the room panting hard.

"Sakura-Sensei Yumi-San is in labor."

"Well I guess we better go deliver the baby. See ya Kasumi-Chan."

"Bye Sakura-Sensei." She smiled as the pink haired doctor left.

Konohamaru smiled looking Naruto.

"Aww come on…" The young ninja moaned. Naruto crossed his arms and looked down at him.

"No way." He looked the other way. Konohamaru then grabbed Naruto's vest and looked at him with teary eyes.

"Please……….." He pouted. Naruto growled.

"No Konohamaru!" He snapped removing the boy's hand. "Only Jonin can wear these vests and if you wanna wear one you have to become one and besides you just earned your Chunin vest isn't that good enough?" Naruto shrugged.

"Yes but no. I wanna see how it feels to wear the Jonin vest that's all and it's not fair. You're so mean Naruto-Nii-Chan." He pouted. Naruto began laughing and slapped Konohamaru on the back real hard knocking him over.

"You're funny, you sound just like me when I wanted to try on Iruka-Sensei's forehead protect."

Konohamaru growled looking at him.

"There you are Konohamaru-Kun, oh Naruto-Nii-Chan you're here too perfect. The Hokage wants to see you guys." Moegi said trying to catch her breath. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Yeah? For what?" The young kunoichi shrugged her shoulders.

"She said ask no questions just come."

Konohamaru then looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I'll race you there." He challenged. Naruto smiled at him meeting his challenge.

"You're on."

They both turned toward the Hokage tower.

"Ready…set….." They both crouched down. "GO!!" They yelled and they both were off. Moegi who was left behind began blushing.

"Naruto-Nii-Chan and Konohamaru-Kun are so cool." She giggled.

Konohamaru laughed as he made his way through the hallway. He smiled when he didn't Naruto anywhere. He then knocked on the door once he heard a come in. He opened the door and lost all color when he saw Naruto seated on the windowsill.

"Oi what took you so long Konohamaru? You're getting slow in your old days." Naruto teased. Konohamaru growled and crossed his arms as he began blushing.

Udon and Moegi walked into the office. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Alright, I have a mission for you all and since Ebisu is out on a mission I'm assigning Naruto as your Jonin leader."

"Not again!" Konohamaru moaned out as Udon and Moegi nodded their heads.

"Do you remember what happened last time he was our leader?" Moegi asked Tsunade crossing her arms. Udon grabbed his head.

"I'm still scarred from that experience." Tsunade looked at Naruto whose eyebrow was twitching. He then stood up and walked over to them.

"Come on guys, I'm more mature now and besides I was a young genin I never led on a mission before but now I'm a Jonin with a lot of experience." He smiled at the three who stared at him with uncertainty. He then looked back at Tsunade. "What's our mission?" Naruto asked. She cleared her throat.

"I want you four to drop this scroll off to Suna, the Fifth Kazekage needs this scroll it's very important also he has a mission of his own he wants you to complete as well." She smiled placing the scroll on desk. Naruto then looked back at the young Chunin.

"Can you guys handle it?" He asked. They looked a little nervous. He smiled and appeared behind them. They gasped and turned and looked at him. "Come on it'll be fun." He smiled. They looked at each other before smiling.

"Alright Naruto-Nii-Chan lead the way!" Konohamaru shouted as Moegi and Udon nodded. Tsunade nodded her head.

"You guys are to leave tomorrow?" She told them. They nodded and left the room.

Naruto sighed deeply as he packed his clothes. This mission was going to do take a couple of days. He yawned and stretched his arms upward. He then sat on his bed. Tsunade knew he wanted to go back after Sasuke so instead she sends him to Suna. Naruto only agreed because he hasn't seen his friend in such a long time. He sighed and looked at a picture of Team 7 back when they were young. He sighed and held the picture frame in his hands as he stared at a certain group member. He growled he had to find Sasuke. He knew Sasuke changed and he had to bring him back for Sakura.

There was a knock on his front door. He placed the picture frame down and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Sakura. She looked at him and saw he was only wearing shorts revealing his muscular chest. She blushed and looked off to the side.

"I have the rest of the night off and I thought maybe you need some help packing." She said. He smiled and moved from the door.

"Sure, I can use the help." He then closed the door behind him. Sakura looked around the apartment and smiled looking at him.

"I see you started keeping things clean huh?" She asked. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Yeah, over my years of growing I've learned just how much I don't like clutter." He told her. Sakura smiled as she followed him to his room. She took off her white coat and placed it on the chair. Naruto stared at her.

He licked his lips as he saw how the sleeveless pink dress tightly hugged her curvy figure. The dress stopped at her ankles and he watched as she took off her black sandals.

He shook his head and looked away. Sakura was Sasuke's and he had to move on.

**_Aww what's wrong weakling? I feel a little thumping in your heart._ **Naruto growled that annoying voice always came when he didn't want to be bothered._ What the hell you want fox?!_ Naruto snapped.

**_Oi, Oi, why so hostile? I'm just showing concern for you is all._**

_Ha! You show concern who don't have a concern bone in your body._

**_Not true, if I didn't show concern I wouldn't have saved your worthless ass as much as I have._**

_That was only to save your ass!_ He heard the fox chuckle.

**_But I still showed concerned did I not?_ **Naruto growled. He couldn't stand the fox ever since they emerged together it was like having an annoying house guest who wouldn't leave.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, he shook his head and looked back at her. "Are you alright? I've been calling out to you." She laughed a little. He rubbed his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

_**Aww she cares knowing that does it make your body tingle?**_

_Shut the hell up!!!_ Naruto dangerously warned him.

Sakura began folding some of the clothes he had on his bed.

"So are you excited about seeing Gaara-San it's been a while."

"Yeah I know. I don't know what to expect there. Maybe I can get some leads from Gaara referring to Sasuke."

"Yeah…." Sakura looked down and sighed deeply. She then looked Naruto over as he stared out the window. Sometimes she still can't believe that this was the same boy who had a silly crush on her. Everyone thought he was annoying and that he was weak with no special talent. And here he is now six years later, probably one of the strongest ninjas in the village and now one of the sexiest men around. His physique was perfect it wasn't too muscular it fit his six foot frame perfect. Here she was only five foot six she couldn't believe he out grew her.

Sakura blushed and looked away when he looked at her. Naruto turned to Sakura and walked over to the bed. He began helping her fold his clothes.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um…a week or two the most." He replied. "And then after that I will go back to find Sasuke for you."

"Naruto, you had a crush on me when we were younger right?" She asked staring at him. He chuckled a bit but nodded his head.

"That's right." He shrugged. She looked down at a white t-shirt in her hands before looking back at him.

"How do you feel about me now?" She whispered. A small blush came upon his cheeks.

"Well…I…um…I…" He scratched his cheek as his blush became deeper. "I feel that we share a close bond with each other and we have a close understanding. I don't think we're friends anymore no…we're more like best friends now." He said and looked at her. She smiled and shook her head. She walked to him and placed her hand on his bare shoulder.

"I'll accept that answer." She then hugged him. He took a moment before hugging her back. She then kissed his cheek and slowly looked him in the eyes. "When you come back I think we need to talk about our relationship a little more." She told him.

"But-" He began but stopped him by Sakura placing her finger to his lips.

"What I say?" She smiled at him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright." He gave in. "Hey want some food?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure."

"Alright great I'll make dinner while you finish packing the clothes for me." He then ran out the room. Sakura began blushing.

_Just how much did you grow Naruto?_


	4. Chapter Three: Naruto's Discovery

**_G_**aara sighed deeply as his yellow haired friend hugged him tightly. After a while Naruto finally let him go. Gaara sighed again and fixed his clothing.

"You know if anyone else would ever try to attempt that they would be killed." Gaara smiled. Naruto began laughing and handed him the scroll.

"Well, as you know I'm not just anyone."

"I see that." Gaara sat down at his desk. He then looked at the three Chunin ninjas. "I requested you three to come along for this two week's trip to mentor three genin can you three handle that?" Gaara asked. They nodded their heads. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Baki bring them in." He told him. The Jonin nodded his head and walked out the room. He shortly came back with two boys and a girl before leaving. Gaara then pointed at the genin.

"Yuma." He pointed to a boy who had a shy expression on his face. "Udon, you will be his mentor for two weeks." Gaara said and the two stood next to each other. "Yuki." He looked at the girl who had a sweet expression on her face. "Moegi, you will be her mentor for two weeks." The girl skipped over to Moegi and smiled at her.

"You're pretty." She giggled. Moegi smiled widely.

"Aww thank you." She already knew she was going to like her.

"Serio." He pointed to the boy with the sour expression on his face. "Konohamaru, you will be his mentor for two weeks." He then looked at the boy who didn't move from his spot. "Serio." He called out to the boy sternly. He then looked at the Kazekage. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Why do I have to be mentored by that brat?! He's a youngin! I want him as my mentor." He then pointed at Naruto who had a confused look on his face.

"A brat?! A youngin?! I'm older then you!!!" Konohamaru yelled at the little boy. Serio turned to Konohamaru and stuck his tongue out at him.

"You look weak." He taunted. He then ran to Naruto. "I want to be strong, I have no time to waste if I'm going to be the next Kazekage I need to become strong and I need you to be mentor me, Shinobi-Sama." Serio bowed at Naruto who looked really confused.

"Need to become strong? Next Kazekage?" Naruto then looked over at Gaara who sighed before standing up.

"It seems like the world wants to fill up with hot headed little Narutos. Serio!" The boy froze at Gaara's thunderous voice. "You will do what I tell you and you will let Konohamaru train you and you will show him respect." He demanded.

"Humph!" Serio turned his head the other way and crossed his arms looking uninterested. Gaara then growled a bit.

"Why you…"

"Kazekage-Sama you have to be nice to me or else I will tell Onee-San you were mean to me and made me cry." He then stuck his tongue out at Gaara who began growling. Gaara balled his fists.

"Gaara is Serio giving you a hard time?" A beautiful woman asked walking into the room. Serio gasped and turned around.

"Onee-San." He then ran to her and pointed at Gaara. "Kazekage-Sama was mean to me?" He began tearing. She smiled and knelt down in front of her six year old brother.

"Is that so?" She then looked at Gaara who sighed and sat back down on his chair. "How was he mean to you Serio?" She asked gently wiping the tears from his eyes.

"He assigned me a weak mentor." He pouted. She then looked at Konohamaru who looked like he was about to punch the kid into next week. She giggled and stood up. She then walked over to Konohamaru.

"He doesn't look so weak and look he's wearing a Chunin vest meaning he's a Chunin from Konoha." She said making Serio look at Konohamaru. "I bet you are very strong aren't you?" She asked the young Chunin who blushed for a moment. He then smiled and puffed his chest up.

"Naturally, the Third Hokage was my grandfather."

"Kage?" Serio asked and ran over to him. "No way. Is that true Shinobi-Sama?" He asked Naruto who smiled and nodded his head.

"Very." Serio then looked back at Konohamaru.

"Very, well I shall let you be my mentor for now but the minute you slack you'll be in big trouble." Serio told him looking arrogant. Konohamaru growled and began cracking his knuckles.

"Oh believe me I won't be slacking on this mission. Believe it." He smirked evilly making a sweat drop appear on the side of Moegi and Udon's head.

"Alright you all may be off. Oh by the way Serio." The woman looked at her little brother.

"Give the Kazekage trouble again and you won't have to worry about him being mean to you." She threatened softly which sent chills down everyone but Gaara's back.

Naruto looked at the beautiful woman in shock. _S-She's scary then Sakura-Chan._ He then gulped. He then looked at Gaara who had a blank expression his face so he couldn't tell what his friend was thinking.

"Y-Yes Onee-San." With that they all left leaving the three alone. Naruto then looked back at the woman.

She was very beautiful almost too real to be true. She had pin straight red hair that stopped at her waist, her eyes were green unlike Sakura's they were dark green and full of mysterious. She had a tough but gentle look about her appearance. She had on purple and pink kimono that fitted her perfectly.

"Gaara are you gonna tell your friend to stop staring? He looks like he's falling in love." She giggled as she leaned on the desk standing by Gaara. He then looked at Naruto who blushed and quickly bowed his head.

"G-Gomen, you're just really beautiful that's all." He admitted honestly and laughed sheepishly. Gaara leaned back in his chair and shook his head as he crossed his arms. She giggled looking at Gaara.

"How come all your friends aren't that charming?" She asked.

"Because I don't have many friends." He retorted back.

"Oi, Oi Gaara, what have I told you about that negative attitude? You have many friends, especially from Konoha right?" She asked looking at Naruto. He nodded his head.

"Sakura-Chan said hello." He told him. A small smile came across Gaara's face as he nodded his head.

"Tell her I said hello." He told him.

"Gaara introduce us you're being rude." She told the Fifth Kazekage. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Tsukimi this is Uzumaki Naruto a Jonin from the Hidden Leaf Village and Naruto this is Tsukimi she was originally from the land of the waterfall but she moved here last year sometime." He then stopped and looked down. She then nudged him. "And…." He trailed for the first ever Naruto same his nostalgic friend look embarrassed.

"And…." Naruto repeated.

"She's my wife." Naruto's mouth flew open.

"WIFE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter Four: The Sand Village

**_N_**aruto kept looking back and forth between a blushing Gaara and a beautiful Tsukimi who was smiling. He then placed his hand on his head.

"First Shino gets married then Shikamaru marries your sister and now you Gaara? When did you get married?" He asked. Tsukimi smiled and held up three fingers.

"Three months ago, when Gaara returned to the village once Sakura-San released him from the hospital." She briefly explained. Naruto smiled and ran over to Gaara. He hugged his friend tightly.

"Congratulations!"

"Oh for crying out loud." Gaara sighed before smiling.

The door then opened.

"Yo!" Kankuro said smoothly before closing the door. Naruto looked at Kankuro and smiled.

"Kankuro."

"Hey Naruto." He smiled walking over to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder. "How you're doing?"

"I've been better." Naruto honestly said. He nodded his head.

"Me too." Naruto then pointed at Gaara.

"Did you know Gaara's married?" He asked. Gaara sighed deeply placing his hand on his head. Tsukimi began giggling. Kankuro raised his eyebrow.

"Of course…he's my little brother. I know all he does." Kankuro said leaning against the desk. Before Gaara could speak Kankuro handed him a piece of paper. "Written report A Rank mission accomplished." He smiled. Gaara took the report and nodded. He then stamped it and handed it to Tsukimi. She got up and placed it in the file cabinet.

"Did you hear anything about Sasuke's whereabouts?" Gaara then asked Naruto who looked down.

"No, I went out on my own and searched locally for him but I couldn't find him."

"He was dead. How can someone's body just disappear?" Kankuro shrugged.

"It's simple actually." Tsukimi said catching their attention. "May I?" She looked at Gaara who nodded. "It may look as though he was dead but he was probably unconscious." She began. Naruto shook his head no.

"He had no pulse and Neji didn't see any charka circulating in his body."

"Yes, you would spot that in the normal state of unconsciousness." Tsukimi said standing up and crossing her arms. "Have you ever wondered just how deep your mind is?" She asked Naruto. "There's a state when you actually die but your soul doesn't leave your body therefore making it possible for you to wake yourself up again and coming back to life." She shrugged. Naruto looked confused.

"That's impossible."

"Yes for a regular human being that is impossible but there's something special about your team." Tsukimi told him. He looked at her. "You hold Kyuubi in you no?" He nodded his head. "Therefore if someone stabbed you in the stomach giving you a fatal wound what happens?" She asked him. He looked up before looking back at her.

"I meet with Kyuubi at the gate he is sealed in and he talks a lot of shit calling me weak and then I wake up ready to fight again."

"When that happens you die Naruto but your soul has not left your body so it sends your mind into a deep unconscious state making you to appear dead to those outside your body." She explained to him.

"Alright, I understand but how does that work for Sasuke? He doesn't have a demon within him like I do."

"No, but…." She then leaned against the desk and folded her arms under her breasts. "He has the power of Orochimaru flowing within him." She said and he gasped. "That's just not a power you have then lose that power is forever going to be with him."

"So Tsukimi-San do you believe that he still alive?" Naruto asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes, I do."

"That's all I needed to hear." Naruto then turned to leave.

"Oi, Naruto where are you going?" Kankuro asked.

"To find Sasuke what else?" He snapped.

"What about the Chunin? If you left them and they had to return to Konoha alone what do you think would happen to you when you return?" Gaara asked. Naruto then looked up and saw an image of Tsunade punching the blood outta him.

Naruto laughed and placed his hand behind his head.

"I can wait."

"Until then, let me show you around the village." Kankuro suggested.

"Alright, I'm starving. I want ramen. You have ramen here in Suna right?" Naruto asked as Kankuro groaned. They both walked out the office. Tsukimi looked at Gaara and smiled.

"He's cute."

"What have I said about looking at other men?" He asked calmly looking at her. She giggled.

"Possessive are we?" She then leaned over to him and kissed his lips. "No need to worry I'm all yours." She then pecked his lips again. He smiled.

Naruto and Kankuro walked through the village. Naruto looked around and noticed the large buildings. He saw the Kazekage Mountain and saw Gaara's face. A smile came across his face he was glad that Gaara change and found himself a beautiful wife.

"I see you noticed the change." Kankuro said pulling Naruto from his thoughts.

"Yeah, the village evolved nicely." Naruto smiled as Kankuro nodded.

"Kankuro-Sensei!" A group of children ran over to him.

"Hey there." He smiled at them.

"Will there be practice today?" A little girl asked. Kankuro rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, not to today guys."

"Aww." They all looked down sadly.

"Cheer up tomorrow we're practice double to make up for today." He told them and they all began cheering. They then began running and playing. Naruto laughed.

"Children these days." He smiled. Kankuro sighed.

"They're sometimes very troublesome." Naruto began laughing.

"You're starting to sound like your brother-in-law."

"Tell me about." He laughed. "Hey Kanami." He smiled and waved at a pretty woman who was fixing the flowers of her flower shop. She turned to him and ran over to him.

"Kankuro-Kun." She then jumped in his arms hugging him tightly. He laughed lifted her up off the ground a bit. He then placed her down as she pecked his cheek. "When did you get back from the Snow Village?" He sighed and rubbed his head.

"A couple of minutes ago." He yawned tiredly. "Oh, Kanami this is Uzumaki Naruto from the Hidden Leaf Village, Naruto this is Kanami my fiancé." He told him.

"You're getting married?!" Naruto asked looking in complete shock. Kankuro wrapped his arm around Kanami who began blushing.

"Well, I'm twenty now so I don't see any harm with settling down and starting a family eh?"

"Right." Naruto nodded his head. He then held his hand out. "It's nice to meet you Kanami-San." She giggled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well Naruto-San."

Naruto looked her over she was just as pretty as Tsukimi was. She very short she stood no taller then Kankuro's mid arm she was also very petite. She had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and big brown eyes.

Naruto began looking around he started to wonder if all the women from the Sand Village were that nice looking.

"Kanami, I have business to handle with Naruto, so I'll see you later."

"Alright, I'll be sure to prepare your favorite dinner." She pecked his lips this time and bowed at Naruto before walking into her shop

"Wow, she's very pretty Kankuro." Naruto smiled. Kankuro then nudged Naruto smiling slyly.

"She has a sister your age, she's very pretty if you want I can always lend a helping hand." He winked. Naruto laughed and looked down. A part of him wanted to but he felt he couldn't because of his feelings for Sakura.

"Thanks but…no thanks. I'm fine." Naruto forced a smile on his face. Kankuro looked confused but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself."

Naruto sighed he just had to find his best friend….no he had to find his brother and he was determined to. He wanted the love of his life to be happy and he was going to see to it.


	6. Chapter 5: The Missing Ninja Uchiha

**_K_**asumi massaged her sore hands and knocked on a woodened door. She winced in pain from her knuckles hitting the wood. She didn't hear a reply she knocked a little louder and still didn't get a reply. She slowly opened the door and saw Sakura staring out the window apparently in deep thought. Kasumi felt a little nervous she didn't want to interrupt she didn't know how Sakura might act. Over the years of her stay she learnt quickly that Sakura had quite the temper. Kasumi then slowly backed out the room to leave.

"What is it Kasumi?" Sakura asked not moving her eyes. Kasumi blushed and bowed her head.

"I just wanted to let you know that the injured ninjas are now out of intensive care...Just a couple of minutes ago they were transferred to the recovery room." She reported to Sakura who slowly looked at her and had a pleasant smile on her face.

"Great, and what about your training did you finish the lesson plan I gave you?"

"Yes, everything is now completed and I'm ready for my next lesson Sakura-Sensei." She bowed. Sakura stood up and fixed her white coat. She then sighed.

"Kasumi-Chan how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sakura-Sensei we are the same age." She smiled causing the girl to blush.

"I know but I've learned so much from you and since Shizune-Sama personally assigned you as my teacher its only right I call you sensei."

Sakura smiled and walked over to Kasumi. She gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I insist you call me Sakura-Chan and I insist you meet me and the others for dinner tonight."

"But-" She began but stopped when Sakura cut her off.

"That's an order from your sensei." Sakura smiled. Kasumi smiled and bowed her head.

"Thank you Sakura-Sensei I mean Chan." She blushed. "Would you like me to inform Hokage-Sama of the progress of the fallen ninjas?"

"Yes, please I still have some work to attend to." Sakura said sitting at her desk. Kasumi bowed her head again.

"As you wish Sakura-Sensei." She then left out the room as Sakura shook her head. Kasumi then stuck her head back into the room blushing. "I mean Sakura-Chan." She then closed the door and left. Sakura began giggling. She then began writing her report so she could give it to Tsunade. She then sighed and looked out the window.

She had no idea that she would be in charge of the medical facility as the head doctor at age seventeen. For a year straight she was Shizune's assistant until Shizune handed the medical center over to Sakura so she could monitor Tsunade a lot more often.

Sakura sighed deeply.

There were still no leads to Sasuke's whereabouts or his body. Naruto still had hope about Sasuke being alive but she began giving up hope. A part of her wanted to tell Naruto to forget about Sasuke, he was a subject in the past. It pained her heart to even think that but she couldn't help it. She knew Sasuke was dead and if he wasn't he would never return to the village hidden in the leaves because he would face death from the crimes he committed. A part of her hoped Sasuke was dead so he wouldn't have to return to the village. She sighed deeply again and covered her face. She felt the tears emerging but she refused to cry over him especially since he almost killed Naruto more then once.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"My, I'm sure the popular one today." She giggled wiping her eyes she then cleared her throat. "Come in." She said and the door opened.

"Oi! Sakura-Chan." Naruto smiled sticking his head in the room. Sakura smiled widely.

"Naruto-Kun!" She ran over to him and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. "When did you get back?"

"Since yesterday but Tsunade-Baa-Chan made me sit there at her desk and write my report and then I had to go on another small mission with Konohamaru and his group." He made a face causing her to laugh. She then sat behind her desk as Naruto sat down in front of her desk.

"I saw Kasumi-Chan running away from your office. What did you do to her this time?" Naruto smirked crossing his arms. Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I did nothing to her. She's going to report to Tsunade the condition of the fallen ninjas." She replied. Naruto's face became serious as he stared at her.

"How are they?" He asked. She smiled and began writing on the paper.

"The operation was a success they should be fine. They're out of intensive care now." She told him. Naruto nodded before looking out the window and spacing out. Sakura stared at him in concern before she could speak Naruto spoke.

"I promise you I will find his body." He said softly even though a part of him was hurting. Sakura's face softened and she sighed.

"Naruto, there's no point anymore." She said causing him to look at her.

"What?"

"He's a lost cause." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "He's dead and there is no reason to find him." Naruto stood up and placed his hands on the desk staring her in the eyes.

"He's not dead Sakura. He's alive and I will find him and bring him back."

"What good would that do Naruto?!" Sakura yelled at him and stood up staring him back into his eyes. "He will only be put to death if you bring him back here." She then looked down. "He's better off dead to Konoha." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sure we could talk to Tsunade." Naruto smiled as Sakura's hands balled into fist. "She might-"

"NO!" Sakura yelled. His smiled slowly left his face. "She won't he's an S-rank criminal. You heard her loud and clear Naruto she said there is no saving him, if he ever returned he will be killed on the spot even if she had to do it herself." Sakura began trembling as tears hit her paper. Naruto walked over to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She gripped his shirt and began sobbing. "I want him back Naruto. I miss Sasuke so much." Naruto sighed and hugged her tightly.

"I promise you Sakura."

Jiraiya stood in front of Tsunade's desk along with Kakashi and Shikamaru. She began rubbing her temples and sighed deeply. This was a very awkward situation that she found herself in. Shizune sighed and looked at Tsunade. Even though Tsunade was calm on the outside she knew that deep inside Tsunade was trembling with fear and uncertainty.

Tsunade then opened her mouth to speak but her door burst open causing everyone to look at the now blushing girl. Looking at Tsunade's face she knew she made a huge mistake. She then dropped her to knees and placed her chest on her knees.

"Forgive me Hokage-Sama. I-I-I-I was running so fast I couldn't stop. I had to burst open the door or else I would've ran into the door. Please Hokage-Sama forgive me." She began trying to hold back tears. Tsunade sighed deeply.

"I guess you came at the right time Kasumi I would've needed you anyway." Tsunade said. "You may stand." Kasumi slowly stood up and bowed her head again. "First tell me what was so urgent."

"The operation of the fallen ninjas was a success and they are all in the recovery room healing." She stated as everyone became happy temporarily forgetting the situation at hand.

"That's great." Shizune cheered as Tsunade smiled and nodded. She knew Sakura was going to be something great.

Kasumi then looked to the corner of the room and saw a man tied up in chains with almost stomach turning wounds. His face was hidden from his long hair hanging over his face. She had never seen anyone in such bad shape. She wasn't even sure if Sakura could repair him.

Tsunade noticed where Kasumi was staring and sighed deeply.

"Kasumi." She called out causing the girl to reluctantly look away from the horrible figure. "I want you to get Sakura and Naruto and tell them to report to my office now. It's urgent." She ordered. Kasumi looked back at the man and slowly nodded her head. She then bowed.

"Yes Hokage-Sama." She then left the room before glancing at him one more time.

"Why is it up to Sakura and Naruto? I mean you're the Hokage you said it would be death if he ever returned or was found." Kakashi snapped trying to control his anger.

"I understand that Kakashi but since Naruto had such a fuss and since their Sasuke's second family. I think it's only right for the future Hokage." She said and then glared at the young man who was lying on the ground looking half dead. Kakashi made a fist.

"Well I was his former Jonin leader I should have a say." Kakashi snapped. Tsunade sighed and looked at him as he walked to Sasuke and pulled him up by his collar. "You disgust me." He growled out staring at Sasuke who had his eyes closed.

Kakashi tried holding his emotions even though he hated Sasuke for his actions and the distress of his team he still had love for him since he was the closet to Sasuke. Not being able to take his anger any more Kakashi punched Sasuke in the jaw and let his body hit the hard floor.

Shizune winced from the sound his body made hitting the floor and looked away from the now bleeding young man. At this point his body may not be repairable even for Tsunade.

"Kakashi that is enough." Tsunade said not glancing at Sasuke who wasn't moving and barely breathing. Kakashi looked down at his fist and felt guilty for letting his emotions get the better of him. He then walked over to the windowsill and sat down closing his eyes.

Minutes later Sakura and Naruto could be heard talking down the hallway with Kasumi trailing behind them.

"Naruto are you serious? When?"

"Three months ago and Kankuro is in engaged. Both of the women are very pretty." He laughed missing the glare Sakura gave him. She then stopped at the door looking back at Naruto.

"I can't believe Temari didn't tell us. I know she and Shikamaru knew." She said. He placed his hands behind his head.

"I'm sure." He then opened the door.

"Tsunade-Sama can you believe Gaara got-" Her sentence was cut short when Naruto firmly griped her shoulder. She looked at him and looked in the direction where he was staring. She then gasped and her heart skipped at beat.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered.


	7. Chapter 6: Anger Emerges: Sasuke's Fate

**_S_**akura felt her body shaking uncontrollably as she stared at her former teammate. His body was so badly torn it was almost impossible to tell that it was him. The slashes on his face were incredible she never seen anyone this badly torn up, he condition was worse then Naruto's. Her eyes landed on his jaw and saw blood flowing from his mouth. She knew he was just punched and hard she then looked at Kakashi who was still staring out the window.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan what's going on?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off his former teammate.

"He was found on the outside gate of the village. Shikamaru found him and brought him here." Jiraiya briefly explained. Naruto then looked at Sakura who was looking down clutching her fists.

"Sakura." He then looked back at Tsunade who was looking at her student. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples even more.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto." She said sternly causing them to look at her. She stared at them with such seriousness that made then both nervous. "As you know Uchiha Sasuke is an S rank Criminal, he was associated with Orochimaru and he has committed numerous of crimes against his fellow ninjas let alone betraying this village." Tsunade said staring at them. They both looked down sadly. It killed her to remind them of what they already knew but she had to let them know how serious this was. She ignored the hurt faces and continued. "Uchiha Sasuke then fought against Orochimaru for unknown reasons, he was presumed dead since his body was not found but today at fourteen-zero hours he was found outside the village gate by Nara Shikamaru." She noticed the shock looks on their faces. "Normally…as Hokage I have the order to determine his fate and I said I would…but….I'm leaving his fate in your hands….his former teammates." She said and gave then to signal to speak now. Naruto stepped forward holding his fist tightly.

"Why are you leaving his fate in our hands now?! After you cold heartily stated your point! " Naruto snapped at her a little harsher then usual causing Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Kasumi and Shikamaru to look at him in shock. Tsunade just stared him in his eyes.

"Because…Naruto you know all the answers and besides if I would've ordered for his death you would've fought against it. So now is your chance to make decisions as future Hokage as you proclaim to be. But just know what you choose and whatever happens based on your decision you both will be held responsible." She answered in a monotone. Naruto growled and got ready to speak until he was cut off.

"Just kill me." Sasuke spoke for the rest time. His voice was hard and very raspy as if he hadn't talked in months. Naruto looked at him and growled. "Let me die you know what to kill me." Sasuke said slowly looking at Naruto but could barely see him due to his blurry vision. Naruto then ran over to him and punched him in face with full force making more blood leave Sasuke's body. Naruto then grabbed his collar and stared Sasuke in the face. Sasuke had his eyes shut.

"WHY?!" Naruto yelled at him shaking him a bit. "You think you have all the answers?! Huh?!!! What about Sakura? Huh? Did you once think about her? She loves you and she constantly cries for you and you to come here to throw your life away?! Are you a coward?!!" Naruto yelled shaking the badly wounded man harder.

"Naruto, stop it." Sakura whispered softly catching everyone's attention. Naruto looked at her. She never raised her head up to look as she spoke. "I don't want part in this decision." She then ran out the room.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto." He looked at Tsunade who stared at him.

"You tell Sakura you have a week to decide your answer and that's an order." She said. "Hibiki, Hibachi." She called out and two shonobi appeared in the room. "Take Sasuke to his cell." She replied. They nodded and walked to Sasuke. Naruto slowly let go of his collar as he one of the men picked him up. They then left. Naruto looked at Tsunade.

"What about his wounds?" He asked looking concern.

"We will not heal him if you two decide death for him." She answered. Kasumi stared at the door where Sasuke was taken. "All but Kasumi, Shizune and Jiraiya may leave." She said and Kakashi, Naruto and Shikamaru slowly left out the room on order. Shikamaru closed the door behind himself. Kasumi stared at Tsunade.

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

"Kasumi, you do not know the situation follow your head and not your heart." She said softly. Kasumi didn't understand what she meant but nodded her head.

"Yes."

"That is all." Kasumi then bowed again and left out the room leaving the two Sannin and Shizune alone.

"You know what you told her was a waste of breath." Jiraiya smirked. Tsunade sighed and nodded her head.

"Sometimes I think the Third Hokage had an easy way out." She sighed deeply.

Sakura sighed deeply and sat on her bed of her apartment. She wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming. She was angry, sad, hurt, confused and torn. She didn't know if she could handle all those emotions.

There was a knock on her front door. Sakura slowly got up and walked to the door. She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes. She opened the door and stared at Naruto.

"C-Can I come in?" He asked softly. Sakura didn't reply she just moved from the door and retreated back into her room. Naruto closed the front door and followed her. He sat down on the chair across from the bed and looked out the window.

Silence befell them as they were lost in their thoughts.

"Naruto-Kun." She said softly. He looked at her. "How can you do it?" She asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"Do what?"

"How can you be so strong emotionally at a time like this? I couldn't keep up with you and Sasuke so I strengthen my physical skill but now look at me I can't even keep you with you emotionally. My emotions are out of wack. I can't handle this." She cried.

"That's because you're keeping everything in. Let it out." He told her. She stared at him. "That's what I do when I feel overwhelm with emotions. That's the best way actually." He said and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura slowly got off her bed and sat on Naruto's lap. She placed her head on his chest.

"Can you hold me please?" She whispered and began sobbing a little. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"We have a week to decide." He said. She slowly nodded her head.

"We have to make this decision together." She said hugging him tighter. He nodded his head and rested his chin on top of her head. They both then closed their eyes letting their sadness take over.

Kasumi held a tray in her hands and went down the steps that led to a cold, dark and damp dungeon. This was different from the other prison. This dungeon was for the serious criminals that committed serious crimes. She felt a little nervous from the dimly lit place. She walked up to the cell where Sasuke was leaning against the wall chain free. She sat down on her knees and slid the tray under the bars as close to him as possible.

"Why are you here?" He asked coldly not looking at her.

"Giving you food you must be hungry." She replied.

"I don't need food, I'm gonna die anyway." He said.

"No, Naruto-San and Sakura-Sensei are not like that. They won't have you killed." She snapped. He looked at her it made her cringe from his sight. He had death all over him. If they didn't order his death he looked like he was going to die anyway.

"How do you know? You don't know what I've done. You don't know what happened? And you don't know what Naruto and Sakura are thinking."

"Why are you here? What have you done?" She whispered feeling almost too afraid to speak regular volume. He then looked away from her.

"That's none of your business. Who are you anyway?" He snapped staring at her. He had never seen her in the village before when he was living here.

"My name is Kuroki Kasumi." She slightly bowed. "I am eighteen years old and came to Konoha a year ago at age seventeen. I'm originally from the village hidden in the fog but my family was brutally murdered by my elder brother." She replied looking down. She missed the shock expression on Sasuke's face even if she was looking at him she wouldn't have been able to see his face clearly from the dim light. "I was the only survivor not because I could fight my brother but because I was weak and wasn't worth the effort." She sighed. "He told me to come after him to get revenge, I was going to." Sasuke tightened his fists. "I ran from village to village learning different ninja techniques but then I ran to this village with nothing and Hokage-Sama accepted me and Shizune-Sama assigned Sakura-Sensei as my trainer so I could help in the hospital. As I stayed here and began making friends my brother became less important and to this day I'm glad I didn't try to find him and kill him. I'm happy here in Konoha." She explained. Sasuke looked away from her and stared up at the window that was so high up in the cell that revealed it was night out.

"Why did you tell me all of that?" He asked. Kasumi sighed looking at her fists.

"I'm not sure. You asked and I just started talking. Something told me you would understand." She answered. She then stood up. He looked at her. He couldn't see her clearly one; from his blurry vision and two; from the dimly lit area. All he saw was a thin silhouette with long hair that fell to her waistline. He then looked away from her and closed his eyes it was too much of a strain when he had them open too long. "Eat up, I shall be back tomorrow with your breakfast." With that she left. She didn't want to be late for the dinner that Sakura invited her to.

It was silent in the restaurant as everyone sat together and ate in silence. Every one of them knew the situation and was afraid to address Sakura and Naruto about.

Naruto sighed deeply.

"Ah man no ramen? What's a good dinner without ramen?" Naruto said to lose some of the tension around the table. Sakura growled and looked at Naruto.

"Is that all you think about baka?! Ramen! Sheesh there are other foods out there in the world." She snapped at him. He looked at her and pouted.

"But I love ramen."

"Too bad eat what's on the table." She snapped at him as he sighed like a little kid. He then began eating. Ino gripped her chopsticks tightly before snapping.

"Naruto, Sakura what are you going to do?" Ino asked causing Naruto and Sakura to look at her. Kiba covered Ino's mouth and began laughing.

"She means what are you two gonna do? Stay friends or begin dating?" He smiled holding up his pinky causing the two to blush. Naruto remembering their little incident early looked down pushing his two index fingers together.

"Well…it would be certain that Sakura-Chan and I were dating now." He smiled. Sakura gasped and then growled. She then punched Naruto real hard sending him flying across the restaurant and through the wall.

"YEAH RIGHT LIKE I'M DATING A BAKA LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!" She shouted causing everyone at the table to look frightened. They forgot how strong Sakura was now.

"Never mind." Ino looked the other way. Kasumi wiped her mouth with her napkin and cleared her throat.

"Sakura-Sensei, I think it's clear and obvious that Ino-San was talking about Sasuke-San." She dared say causing everyone to look around in anticipation. Sakura sighed and looked down.

"What about him?" She asked staring at Kasumi.

"Have you and Naruto-San made your decision?" She asked. Sakura looked around the table and saw many curious eyes.

"Yeah, we've made our decision." Naruto said finally recovering from that hit. Lucky for him he had Kyuubi or else he would probably be dead from that hit. He sat down next to Sakura who nodded her head.

"What is it?" Neji asked taking a sip of his drink. Sakura looked down as Naruto cleared his throat.

"We're gonna have him executed." He said and the table became awkwardly silent.

"Some of us would like to add in our two cents if that mattered." Lee said breaking the silence Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and nodded their heads. "I'll begin. I understand your decision very well but don't you think people deserve a second chance after he didn't help to kill Orochimaru?" Lee asked as Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

"That guy betrayed us though. How do we know he won't go and do something like this again?" Neji said.

"Yeah, but if you think about it Sasuke did it for a probable cause." Shikamaru said putting his cigarette out. "If everyone in the Hyuuga Clan was killed by one person you were close to and then they tormented you about it and literally told you to come after them knowing you're not strong enough to kill them. And then someone offers the power you need to kill that one person wouldn't you take it?" He asked looking at Neji and Hinata who both looked down.

"Yeah, but also he literally attacked us and nearly killed us on more then one occasion." Choji said eating some baroque ribs.

"But Sasuke was probably just being manipulated by Orochimaru because if you think about many people were deceived by him." Ino stated putting her chopsticks down.

"Yeah, but Orochimaru did give Sasuke a choice to seek him out. Which he knew Sasuke would do." Shino said.

"He even sent four people from his Sound Village to pick him up and he went with them willingly." Kiba added giving Akamaru some food.

"But, we have to think about the future of Konoha, let's say you let Sasuke live and then he reproduces restoring his clan. What if history repeats itself?" Tenten asked around the table. Her question was very good and had everyone thinking.

"It's wrong though." Kasumi whispered. They all looked at her. "I don't know much about this Uchiha Sasuke. But from what I'm hearing his situation is much like mine before I came here." She said looking at them. They all gave her a shocked look. "It's hard, when you're alone you're alone. Even when you make friends you still have that emptiness within. You think every single day and every single night. _If only I was stronger I could've prevented this from happening._ It's not an easy thing when I looked into his eyes all I saw was emptiness and confusion. I think he wants to die regardless if you decide he lives or not." Kasumi cleared throat and then began blushing. "But then again it could be different."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and sighed deeply.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and slowly turned his head toward the bars and saw someone sitting there.

"Who's there?" He demanded making the person.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke-San." He heard the soft voice apologize. He sighed and leaned his head against the cell wall recognizing the voice.

"Why would you call me Sasuke-San? I'm a criminal." He said.

"I'm just polite." She told him. He sighed.

"Baka." She began blushing.

"It's so dark would you like some light?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. I can't see anyway." He replied. She lit a candle and looked toward the dark cell. She felt bad for him his body just seemed worn out. He just sat there not moving and from time to time it seemed as if he wasn't breathing.

"How bad are your wounds?" Kasumi asked.

"My vision is very blurry, I have gashes everywhere on my body I wouldn't be surprised if my wounds are infected and my legs won't move."

"You can't move your legs?" She asked.

"I just told you that." He snapped. She blushed and looked down.

"Sorry." He sighed.

"Stop apologizing….um….I don't know your name."

"It's Kasumi." She replied.

"Kasumi." He repeated and he shivered a bit.


	8. Chapter 7: Sasuke's Decision

**_K_**asumi walked down to the cell with a tray. Today was going to make a week since Sasuke had been in the cell and slowly by slowly he was starting to eat. He even talked to her a little more and was a little less cold.

"Good morning Sasuke-San. I brought you breakfast."

"Why do you insist on calling me Sasuke-San? I'm a criminal you shouldn't be so polite." He said accepting the tray. He winced in pain as he used his arms to grab the tray. She began blushing.

"I apologize I'm just polite to everyone. I get yelled at sometimes because of me being too formal." She smiled. He chuckled a bit and began eating. He then saw Kasumi staring at him. She began blushing harder and she looked away. "Today is the day Naruto-San and Sakura-Sensei tell Hokage-Sama your fate." She said nervously. After their talk Naruto and Sakura seemed a little swayed from the conversation but they were not convinced after all their friends all brought up good reasons to kill him and not to kill him.

"Yeah?" He said seeming unfazed. Kasumi looked down.

"You don't care do you?"

"Not really." He sighed. "If they let me live, I'll just commit suicide if my wounds don't kill me first either way I'll have my way." He said eating a piece of toast. Kasumi sighed and nodded her head. She then stood up and smiled at him.

"Well I'll see you later. After all the guards should be here soon to get you." She then walked away.

Tsunade stared at Naruto and Sakura. Jiraiya leaned against the wall by the window and closed his eyes. He didn't know how this was going to turn out from their faces it could go either way. Shizune stood behind Tsunade holding Tonton in her arms tightly. Sasuke had his eyes closed with his arms tied behind his back as he was sat up against the wall. The room was silent and full of tension.

"So have you two come with your decision?" Tsunade asked finally breaking the silence. Naruto and Sakura both bowed their heads.

"Yes." They answered together.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked. Naruto looked at Sakura who nodded and looked down. He then stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"We have decided that Uchiha Sasuke should get another chance."

Sasuke growled and balled his fists tightly. He didn't understand why they decided to let him live. Before Tsunade could speak Sasuke spoke with rage.

"WHY?! WHAT'S THE POINT? I SCREWED UP! I DID HORRIBLE THINGS AND YOU WANT ME TO LIVE YOU MIND AS WELL KILL ME! AND END THINGS!!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto growled and walked over to Sasuke. He then punched him in the face this time a little softer.

"BAKA!!" He screamed. "You think Sakura and I are stupid huh? You only wanna die so you don't have to live with the guilt. Well too bad! You're gonna live with what you did and you're gonna reap what you sow!" Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke then looked at Sakura but only a saw a blurry pink thing that seemed to Sakura. She closed her eyes tightly.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Shizune escort Sasuke to the hospital he needs medical care and inform Kasumi she will be his personal keeper." She nodded and tried holding Sasuke up since he couldn't stand on his feet. Jiraiya moved from his spot and picked Sasuke up putting him over his shoulder.

"I'll carry him."

"Thank you Jiraiya-Sama." Shizune bowed and they then left. Sakura covered her face and began crying. Naruto walked to Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan." He spoke softly. Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto-Kun." She then threw herself in his arms and sobbed against his chest. He hugged her tightly. If Sasuke was killed she would be miserable and with Sasuke like this she was still miserable. Naruto felt bad and sighed.

Sasuke stared out the window in deep thought. He gripped his fists if his legs weren't completely useless he would be outta here so fast and he would end his life himself. He couldn't bare with what he did and how evil he became. The main reason he came back to Konoha was because he knew he would executed. He growled again. _Leave it up to Naruto to screw shit up._ He thought bitterly to himself.

He looked at the near objects to see if they could cause any fatal harm to him but unfortunately none of that was around. Tsunade must've made the arrangements like that.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kasumi walked inside the room. Sasuke stared out the window not looking at anything in particular.

"I didn't say come in." He snapped not looking at her. She blushed and bowed her head slightly.

"I apologize, Sasuke-San but I brought you food." She said holding up a tray.

"I don't want it!" He yelled and looked at her. He then paused and stared at her. This was the first time he was able to see her in bright light even though his sight was still a little blurry the light helped him some. He never bothered looking at her before but now was different. He was able to tell she had long black hair and she seemed very petite and seemed fragile. He saw she was wearing white clothing but he didn't know if it was because it was a nurse outfit or her causal clothing.

"Please Sasuke-San eat." She begged him placing the tray on the night table. He then looked the other way and crossed his arms.

"No."

"But how do you expect to get better if you don't eat? Your wounds are serious what if you die?" She snapped. He looked at her and smirked.

"Then everything will be going the way I wanted it to." She sighed deeply and growled. She then stood up and took a spoonful of the food. He looked at her as she walked toward him.

"If you won't eat it I'll feed it to you. After all I wasn't Sakura-sensei's student just to learn how to heal. I'm pretty strong too." She said giving him a look that made him a little scared.

Sakura walked down the hallway holding a clipboard in her hands. A nurse ran up to her.

"Sakura-Sensei, Yomiko-San's delivery went perfectly." She told her. Sakura smiled.

"Of course it did. I delivered the baby. Tell Yomiko-San to make an appointment for next month so I can check on the baby."

"Yes." The nurse then ran the opposite way. Another nurse ran to Sakura.

"Sakura-Sensei a patient in room 211 won't take his medicine."

"Is it a child?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Tell him it's a vitamin that will help get him out of the hospital so he can become strong and enter the ninja academy."

"Yes." She then ran off. Sakura sighed deeply and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Shizune then walked over to Sakura.

"Hello Shizune-San." Sakura smiled softly as Shizune sighed and rubbed her head.

"How many times do I have to say no Shizune-San? You are the doctor."

"But you're still way ahead of me." Sakura said blushing.

"Yes, I was a year ago. You have surpassed me and I see you as my equal. So it's Shizune alright?" She smiled warmly. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Shizune then looked serious.

"A month has passed by have you looked at Sasuke?"

"No." Sakura looked down feeling shame.

"Sakura you have to push personal feelings aside and begin to heal him. You're the doctor and he's the patience. You have a duty to complete. It's your job." Sakura nodded. "Tsunade expects to hear a report about Sasuke from you within three days."

Sakura growled a bit she knew by doing that she was forced to examine him sooner then later mainly meaning today. She sighed and nodded. Shizune bowed her head and walked away.

Sakura sighed and walked to Sasuke's room. She knew she couldn't hide from him forever. She opened the door and she looked shocked from what she saw. She saw Kasumi sitting on him and forcing him to eat the food.

"Eat it!" She yelled at him shoving the spoon in his mouth. Sasuke swallowed the food.

"What the hell are you?! What happened to nice polite girl you were?!" He asked.

"You made me very mad. You get on my nerves sometimes!" She snapped at him.

Sakura then cleared her throat causing Kasumi and Sasuke to look at her. Both of them began blushing and Kasumi quickly moved herself off of Sasuke. She then bowed her head.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked rubbing the back of her head and smiled.

"No, no, no I was making sure Sasuke-San ate his food after all he's been here for a month and wouldn't eat anything." Kasumi briefly explained. Sakura nodded her head.

"I see." She couldn't bring herself to look at Sasuke. She was too scared. She then walked into the room and placed her clipboard on the table away from the bed.

"I'll leave." Kasumi said.

"You don't have to Kasumi-Chan." Sakura said looking at her. Kasumi smiled and bowed her head. She then grabbed the tray of food.

"I think it's better if I leave." She then walked out the room and closed the door behind her. Sakura stared at the clipboard. She read his conditions and shook her head in disbelief. If he was normal he would've died but he wasn't normal neither was Naruto and neither was she. She then sighed deeply. She turned to look at Sasuke who was staring at her.

"Your legs…" She began. "You can't move them?" She asked him. He shook his head no.

"No."

"Can you feel them?" She asked. He shook his head no. She then walked over to him and placed her hand on the sheets. "Can I?" She asked blushing a bit. He moved the covers revealing his legs that were covered by gray sweat pants. He then began blushing when she started touching his legs. Even though he couldn't feel her touch just the thought of her touching his legs made him blush. "So you don't feel anything at all?" She asked using her pen to rub against the heel of his foot. He shook his head no. Sakura nodded her head and leaned against the table as she started writing on her clipboard. "It seems you have nerve damage in your lower spine making you paralyzed from the waist down." His eyes widened in shock.

"P-Paralyzed?" He whispered. She nodded.

"How did you make it here?" She asked. He looked down and shrugged.  
"I have no idea. All I remember is running and running but I couldn't feel my legs. It didn't even feel like I was moving." He stated.

"Can you stand now?"

"No, once I passed out and woke up again I couldn't move them." Sakura rubbed her head and sighed.

_Just when you think you know everything._

"Alright, let's see what else is wrong." She walked over to him and began feeling his neck and throat to make sure nothing was wrong. She then moved her hands down to shoulders and chest. She felt them with strong circular motions. "Do you feel any pain?"

"No." She then moved to his back and began pressing hard.

"Any pain?"

"No." She nodded her head and then rubbed his temples. She looked into his face. She stared him in the eyes and saw him staring back at her. Tears began swelling in her eyes. "Sakura." He whispered. She then hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Sasuke-Kun." She cried uncontrollably shaking. As an automatic reaction he hugged her back.

"It's alright Sakura-Chan don't cry anymore. I'm here to stay." He whispered.

"Baka!" She yelled at him and pulled back some so he could look into her angry jade eyes. "You were gonna kill yourself!" She shouted and reached under the pillow pulling out a knife he must've swapped from his tray of food. Sasuke stared at it before looking back at her. "Naruto and I are giving you another chance because we know that deep in your heart you're not what you try to come across as. You're Sasuke, you're gentle, sweet." She placed her hand on his scarred cheek and began caressing it. "You're my Sasuke and always have been." She said. Sasuke stared at her and his cheeks began to turn red.

"Sakura-Chan." He whispered. He then looked down. "I couldn't love you then because I was so intent on revenge." Sakura moved from her spot and crossed her arms. He looked at her.

"And you still can't love me now. Can you?" She snapped. He looked down.

"Gomen." He whispered. Sakura sighed.

"It can't be helped." She said and sat down on the bed. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her forehead against his. She transferred charka to him healing his eyes, his wounds, cuts and bruises that he had for many days, weeks and months. She then slowly opened her eyes looking at him. He blinked his eyes he was finally able to see her clearly. _She's gotten beautiful over these years._ He began blushing. "Sasuke-Kun please for me, live and restore the Uchiha Clan. You're more than this." She said holding up the knife. He looked at her and nodded his head.

"You're right Sakura-Chan." He gave her smile looking like the old Sasuke she use to know. "I will I'll live and grow strong." Sakura stood up and rubbed her head.

"You're paralyzed your ninja days are over." She said causing him to freeze. She then smiled. "That's what I would've said to a normal shonobi. However, you _are_ part of team 7. We aren't your average run of the mill ninjas. Sasuke I will heal your legs."

"Am I allowed to be a shonobi again? I mean would you all trust me?" He asked. Sakura didn't turn to face him as she answered him.

"Oh we will all trust you because we know you won't ever betray Konoha again. And if you do…" She slowly turned and looked at him in a way she never stared at him before. "Naruto and I will personally kill you ourselves even if we die in the process. We both promised each other that." Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable and looked away. He then cleared his throat.

"Alright, it's settle I will eat and gain my strength so I can become a shonobi and gain power the right way." He smiled. She smiled. The door then burst opened.

"Hey Sasuke what's this about you not eating? Kasumi said it had been a month and you didn't eat anything. What are you a baka or something? Everyone knows you need food." Naruto taunted walking into the room.

"The one who's a baka is you! I am going to eat so I can become strong and I wanna fight you again this time the right way both of us as shonobi of Konoha and as equals." Sasuke told him. Sakura smiled. Naruto began laughing and tugged at his vest.

"As equals eh? I'm a Jonin aren't you still a genin?" He smirked hitting Sasuke's ego. He then began yelling at Naruto who yelled back at him. Sakura giggled. It was good to have her team back. Something told her, she and Naruto made the right decision as did Sasuke.

Sakura stood in front of Tsunade and Shizune as they stared at her.

"Do you think you can do that? After all you're only eighteen."

"Tsunade-Sensei it doesn't matter my age. It matters my power, strength and determination. I can heal Sasuke-Kun legs so he can be a shonobi again."

"Sakura if you make a mistake he can die." Tsunade told her. Sakura nodded her head.

"I don't plan on making a mistake."

"You do know that if this situation occurs again you and Naruto will be held accountable for it?" Tsunade asked her. Sakura nodded and bowed her head.

"Naruto and I are fully aware of that and we both have agreed we will kill Sasuke if he ever betrays us again." Sakura stated.

"Alright. Sakura that will be all." Tsunade smiled. Sakura nodded and left the room. Tsunade then looked at Shizune as she stretched. "It seems our little pink haired kunoichi has grown into a blossoming woman."

Shizune smiled and nodded.

"So has our little nine tail kitsune." They both giggled..


	9. Chapter 8: Hard Feelings No Longer

**_N_**aruto grunted as he and Shikamaru were playing Shoji. He rubbed his head staring at Shikamaru who was staring at the board. Naruto began bouncing his leg up and down and crossed his arms. He then sighed deeply. Shikamaru rubbed his chin slowly.

"MOVE ALREADY!! THE SLOWNESS IS KILLING ME!!" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru then moved.

"Check."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Check." Shikamaru said and pointed at the game. Naruto grunted and looked away as Shikamaru laughed.

"You guys are still playing the game I thought Naruto would definitely give up by now." Temari smiled walking over to them.

"I do give up. He's just too smart." Naruto sighed. Temari giggled and pinched Shikamaru's cheek.

"And lazy." She smiled. He rubbed his cheek mumbling about annoying friends and women. "Anyway I hate to break up the fun but Shikamaru has to go now."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because Shikamaru has chores he didn't do around the house. Either he didn't do them because he didn't feel like it or he didn't do them because he wanted to see how mad I could get. Right honey?" She smiled in a way that scared Naruto.

"Yeah whatever." Shikamaru sighed and stood up pulling out a cigarette. "Later Naruto."

"Later Shikamaru. Bye Temari." He waved at them. She smiled at him and they began walking away as Temari yelled at him about his smoking habits.

Naruto shook his head. _I wonder if Sakura and I ever dated would she act like toward me. She would probably just punch me like no tomorrow since she does it now and we're only friend_s.

Sasuke gripped his crutch tightly as he walked around the hospital backyard. He winced in pain he still wasn't use to his legs and it was taking longer then expected for him to get back to normal.

"Sasuke-San." Kasumi ran to him and placed hands on her knees panting heavily. She then stood up straight and looked at him. "Should you be walking by yourself?" She asked looking concerned. Sasuke chuckled.

"Well how else am I gonna get my legs back to normal if I don't use them. Sakura-Chan told me to walk for at least thirty minutes a day to strength my leg muscles."

"But what if you fall?"

"Then I'll just have to get back up and try again." He smiled. Kasumi began blushing and crossed her arms looking away from him.

"You shouldn't do rash things Sasuke-San. You need to take better care of yourself."

"Well that's what I have you here for right?" He smiled. She looked up at his tall frame. He then rubbed the back of his head laughing. "When I'm irrational you slap sense into me."

"That is true." She giggled.

"Walk with me. Thirty minutes seem to go faster when you're walking and talking with someone right?"

"Yes." They both began walking.

Sakura smiled watching the two from her office window. She then sat down at her desk. She couldn't believe how successful the operation went. Sasuke was stuck to the bed for six months for his legs to heal and it's been almost one year since his operation and his was progressing quickly. However Sakura wasn't completely surprised he was her teammate. After Sakura successful did his operation Tsunade appointed Sakura the head of the Medical Ninja force since she surpassed Shizune and herself.

Sakura smiled widely she didn't notice her door creep open a certain blonde boy crawling inside the room. Sakura then looked back at her paper and began writing down files for her patients.

"Sakura-Chan." Naruto said standing behind her. Sakura slowly turned around and screamed jumping up and punched Naruto with such force. She sent him through the walls making him end up on the other side of the building. Sakura then rubbed the back of her head.

"Oops."

Naruto held his arm out and rubbed the bump on his head with his another hand as Sakura healed his broken arm.

"Naruto-Kun you can't do that anymore. I'm not the weak little girl with a weak punch. I can break bones if I punch you full force." She scolded him as he stretched his shoulder rolling it backwards and forwards.

"Ah you're no fun." He sighed. Sakura shook her head and healed the large bump on his head.

"Did you come to my office for a reason or was you're reason just to piss me off?" She asked glaring at him. He began laughing nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"N-No, I was just going to ask you, when's your lunch break because I want us to eat lunch together." He said smiling. Sakura began blushing. She couldn't remember the last time Naruto took her out to lunch where it was just them together. She smiled and nodded her head.

"My lunch is at noon."

"Alright." Naruto stood up. "Do you think Sasuke can come with us and maybe Kasumi, Shikamaru and Temari, and perhaps Lee and Neji?" Naruto went out saying all their friends' names. Sakura stared at him and sighed deeply.

"Naruto why so many people?" She asked crossing her arms. Naruto looked at her.

"Why not? You want us just the two of us?" He asked casually. Sakura blushed harder.

"I-I-I didn't say that Naruto, maybe just Kasumi and Sasuke eh?" She smiled at least that was it was a little more personal. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright. Where is Sasuke? He wasn't in his room when I checked."

"He's outside walking around the courtyard to strengthen his leg muscles."

"It's been a year since you did that operation and he still can't walk without support?" Naruto asked looking concern. "Can he ever become a ninja again?"

"Don't worry Sasuke will be fine. I mean if you think about it I had to reconstruct his whole nerve system so that the nerves in his brain would send signals to his legs." Sakura briefly explained not trying to confuse her friend before her. Naruto nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"So by the time we're twenty he should be fine?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and shrugged.

"He should be fine before his twentieth birthday but who can tell?" She said. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Lee and I agreed to train Sasuke so he can become stronger. If anyone can get Sasuke back into shape it's me and Lee. Believe it!" He smiled. Sakura smiled.

"Alright, don't over do it though by next month you can start training him." She told him.

"Alright."

"Now, I have work to do."

"Ok, I'll be here at noon to pick ya up. Later Sakura-Chan." With that Naruto leaped out the window. Sakura ran to window and watched his figure disappear.

"So uncivil I swear." She sighed. A nurse ran into the room.

"Sakura-Sensei Megumi-San is going in labor. She dilated 10 centimeters."

"Alright." Sakura walked away with the nurse.

Kasumi helped Sasuke into the bed, he sighed deeply. She began massaging his legs.

"Do you feel that?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"It feels good." He said relaxing as she massaged his legs. She began blushing.

"You're progress is remarkable I don't think most people would be up walking by now."

"Of course I'm different I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He smiled. She shook her head.

"Cocky aren't we?" She giggled. He began laughing.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Kasumi answered. The door opened and Sasuke instantly looked down.

"Hello Kasumi-Chan."

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei."

"Do you mind if I speak with Sasuke in private?"

"No, not at all." She then placed the sheets back over Sasuke's legs and bowed to Kakashi as she walked out the room. Kakashi sat down on the chair across from his former student.

"Sasuke." Kakashi began. Sasuke closed his eyes he couldn't bare to look at the man that he once respected with all he had. "Look at me." He heard Kakashi's voice strong and stern. Sasuke turned and looked at him only to see Kakashi smiling warmly at him. "You've grown so much."

"I thought you hated me!" Sasuke snapped out shaking. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, I hated what you did but I never hated you. I couldn't even if Sakura or Naruto did the same as you I would still love you three with all my heart." He told him. Sasuke looked at him with widened eyes. "You're all like my children." He smiled.

"Kakashi-Sensei, I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered trying to hold back tears.

"I know." Kakashi sat next to him and gave him a hug as Sasuke cried on his shoulder.

Sakura smiled leaning against the wall of the door. She was glad that everything was slowly going back to normal. Even their friends all visited Sasuke putting past feelings behind. Yep she was certain there were no more hard feelings between Sasuke and his former allies.


	10. Chapter 9: Realization

**_S_**akura sat in her office and sighed deeply as she wrote out her reports. She loved her job but the paper was exhausting. She rubbed her head and sighed again.

"What's with the grim face?" Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke. Sakura stood up and walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" She asked. He smiled.

"I thought I stop by to see you as I do my thirty minute walk." He replied. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Where's Kasumi-Chan?"

"She went to get some me something to drink. I told her I was coming here." Sakura nodded her head and sighed rubbing her head. He looked concern. "Are you alright?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. She began blushing and nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine because I have such great friends." He smiled. Sakura chuckled and sat at her desk.

"That you do. Did you have any visitors today?" She asked. He sat down in the chair in front of her desk and nodded.

"Naruto came by to bug me before he left with Konohamaru and his group."

"Oh…did he now? He didn't come by to see me." Sakura huffed. _What a jerk?_ _Why do I care about him not seeing me?_ She asked herself and felt herself blushing. Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms.

"You aren't jealous are you?" Sakura scoffed and looked away from him.

"Not even Sasuke do you know who I am? I don't have time to mess with Naruto and all his mess." She snapped at him. He began laughing.

"Right…." Sasuke nodded his head. "He said he'll be back tonight sometime and suggested we all go out to eat some ramen." Sakura began laughing.

"Typically Naruto." She giggled as Sasuke nodded his head.

Kasumi looked down at her hands while she was walking with Sasuke. He looked at her.

"What's wrong Kasumi?" He asked. She sighed and looked up staring at the beautiful clear sky.

"Have you ever lived your life in a certain way and felt somehow that because you were at peaceful it was the wrong way of living for you?" She asked. He looked at her before looking up.

"Yes." He replied. "I've felt like that a lot, that's why I took the path I took because I felt I shouldn't have been living so happy and freely."

"What did you do? The Hokage made it taboo for anyone to speak about it." She said softly. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head as held the crutch with his other hand.

"Well I betrayed the village and began living and training with Orochimaru who was a very evil man. He killed the Third Hokage and nearly destroyed this village." He looked down feeling shame. Kasumi looked up.

"Orochimaru? That name sounds familiar." She rubbed her chin. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Well let's just say he was very well known." Kasumi then looked at Sasuke.

"Why did you leave the village to go with him?" He looked down.

"You remember what you told me the first day I arrived and I was in my cell?" He asked. Kasumi crossed her arms.

"I told you a lot of things." She blushed. He chuckled softly.

"Well mainly about your past."

"Oh with my brother?" He nodded. She looked down and nodded.

"Well, the same thing happened to me. My older brother killed everyone in my clan and left me alive for the same reasons. Orochimaru offered me the power I needed to kill that bastard and I tried to ignore it but then I met up with Itachi and he was after Naruto and he didn't want anything to do with me." He gripped his crutch tightly remembering the anger he once had. "Naruto was growing so much stronger then I was. I felt weak. In the past Naruto and I weren't always friends we hated each other for the longest." He briefly explained. "I felt the only way to get the power I need was through Orochimaru as you may or may not know. Originally the Legendary Sannin was Jiraiya-Sama, Tsunade-Sama and Orochimaru."

"Wow, and you three were trained by them?" She looked at him. He nodded his head.

"Yep, though I don't feel too proud to brag about my sensei." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you ever kill your brother?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"That was my last stop before I made it here."

"I sympathize with you I know I probably would've done the same thing if the opportunity presented itself." She said to him. He smiled.

"Thank you Kasumi-Chan." She began blushing.

"It's nothing." She giggled. He then grabbed her hand and they continued their walk.

Naruto rubbed his head looking confused as Sakura didn't look his way. She continued writing out her report.

"Sakura-Chan what's wrong?" He asked with hands behind his back.

"I see you saw Sasuke-Kun today before leaving on your mission."

"Yeah, we had a little talk since I had some time to spare." He said casually as Sakura gripped her pen. She growled a bit but controlled her anger.

"I don't care! What do you want?!" She snapped at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you mad?"

"No." She replied calmly. Naruto smiled and walked behind Sakura he then leaned forward. She turned to him since he was invading her personal space. "Naruto what the hell-" Her sentence was cut short when a cherry blossom was sitting in her face. She then looked at Naruto who was smiling.

"A pretty cherry blossom for a beautiful cherry blossom." He said. She began blushing.

"Oh Naruto-Kun." She smiled softly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't have to time see you because you were in the middle of an appointment and I couldn't wait that long and I knew you were gonna be pissed once you found out I was here and didn't see you….so please let that Sakura be my apology to you." He smiled. She began blushing and smiled. She then nodded her head.

"Thank you Naruto." She walked over him and hugged him. She then kissed his cheek. "That means a lot to me." Naruto smiled widely with red cheeks. Sakura looked at him the look on his face creep her out he almost looked like the white haired Sannin.

"So….Sakura-Chan you know how old we are now right?" He asked. She raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"We're twenty now." He smiled wider.

"And you know it's not so inappropriate when two people who are twenty to act intimate toward one another." He said blushing harder. Sakura stared at him for a moment and then punched him hard sending him flying through the wall.

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at him blushing. "EVERY TIME YOU TAKE TWO STEPS FORWARD AND YOU ALWAYS HOP THREE STEPS BACK!! YOU WERE AROUND JIRAIYA-SAN TOO LONG!!!!!" She growled and ignored all the scared faces.

Naruto's legs could be seen twitching as the other half of his body was stuck in the rubble of wall and rocks.

_It was dark and quiet too quiet. Kasumi rolled over in her bed and sighed as she looked at the ceiling. Tonight felt different. She didn't hear her little brother and sister complaining about going to bed so early. She didn't hear her mother or father laughing and talking together and she didn't hear older brother talking on the phone to his long-time girlfriend. She slowly got out the bed and rubbed her eyes. _

_Yes, tonight definitely felt different. The house was eerie and quiet. She knocked on her parents' closed door._

_"Otou-San, Okaa-San are you sleeping?" She asked but didn't hear a response. She slowly opened the door and saw that it was dark. She saw the two figures lying in the bed. She crossed her arms and walked over to her mother's side of the bed. She then turned on the light and her eyes widened in horror._

_She let out an ear piercing scream as she saw her parents' bloody corpses laying on the bed. _

_"Otouto-chan! Imouto-chan!" She shouted and opened their door she always saying them lying in bed. She ran over to the light and turned it down. She dropped to her knees as she saw her six year old brother and three year old sister's bloody corpse. She covered her mouth and began throwing up from the sight. She then slowly opened her eyes. "Onii-San." She got up and ran to his room. She opened the door and saw his light was on. He was standing in front of the window with his back to her. "Onii-San!!" She shouted with tears falling from her eyes. "O-O-Otou-San and Okaa-San-"_

_"Are dead, along with Otouto and Imouto." He said still not looking at her._

_"We have to tell someone quick we have to find the killer before he gets away." _

_"Why?" He suddenly asked. She looked confused._

_"Why?" _

_"Why didn't you stay asleep?" He asked. She got ready to answer but then he disappeared from her spot and appeared behind her. She gasped staring forward she was too stunned to turn around. "It would've been easier if you stayed asleep." He whispered. She went to turn around but then a long black sword was pressed against her throat._

_"Onii-San it was you?" She whispered._

_"Do you hate me?" He asked. "Do you wanna kill me?" He smirked when he saw her trembling. He then moved the sword from her throat. She threw herself on the other side of the room and stared at him. He was different he wasn't the same big brother she knew and loved. She couldn't see his face a shadow was covering his face. "Hate me, be disgusted when you hear my name or see my face and most importantly want to kill me." He smirked at her and then was in front of her. She gasped and laid her head on his shoulder. The pain was too much to bare. She then looked down and saw the sword in her midsection. "I'm sorry." He whispered and everything became dark._

Kasumi jumped up and covered her face. She began crying. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw Kasumi sitting in a chair across the bed crying. He slowly sat up.

"Kasumi." He whispered. She then covered her head rocking back and forth.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop." Sasuke got out the bed and used the table to support himself as he walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She then screamed and pushed him. He fell over and she ran to the other side of the table.

"Ow shit!" Sasuke cursed as his legs began throbbing. Kasumi then turned on the light and saw Sasuke sitting on the floor in pain. She gasped and covered her face.

"Oh my goodness Sasuke-San, I'm so sorry." She ran over to him and knelt down in front of him. He then looked at her and saw her tear stained face.

"Never mind me. What's wrong are you alright?" He asked as she helped him up. He bit back his yell. His leg felt no better they stilled caused him much pain. The muscles weren't strong yet and it was killing him. He got in the bed as Kasumi sat on the bad.

"I don't know who I am." She cried and covered her face.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. She then hugged his waist crying against his chest.

"My real isn't Kasumi, I don't know what my real name is so I made it up. I can't even remember my older brother's face. Everything is so dark I have no idea who my mother, father, little brother or sister is. I can't remember." She cried. Sasuke then hugged her.

"It's alright Kasumi." He whispered. "You're not alone." He whispered. He then kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise."


	11. Chapter 10: Confession! I love You!

**_K_**onohamaru sat on the ground holding his head that had a huge bump. Naruto looked down at him.

"Listen here do you know who I am!" Konohamaru yelled at him.

"I don't care who you are! When I tell you to do something you do it!" Naruto yelled at him. "I'm your Sensei right now since Ebisu isn't here and it's only right you listen to and respect me." He told the younger ninja who crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"You're my rival." He mumbled causing Naruto to hit him again. Moegi covered her mouth.

"Wanna rephrase that we can go all day?" Naruto said. Konohamaru shook his head and stood up.

"Alright boss let's do our mission." He smiled. Naruto nodded his head.

"Great, we're gonna go to a neighboring village and get rid of some thugs. Do you Chuunin think you can handle it?" He asked.

"YES!!" They all shouted.

"Let's go we should be back by noon." With that all left.

Sasuke shook his head staring at Lee who was talking nonstop. Hinata began blushing.

"So what do you think about my training plan for you?"

"I think you're insane." Sasuke said bluntly. Lee nodded his head and jumped up.

"So that means my plan is a success. Within no time you'll be up and fighting again."

"Hinata-San, how can you stand him?" Sasuke asked the girl who began blushing.

"You get use to it." She smiled. Lee laughed and put his arm around her.

Kasumi walked into the room with a tray of food.

"Hello Hinata-San, hello Lee-San." She smiled.

"Oi, Kasumi no need to be so formal. You've been here for over two years now you can call me Lee-Kun." He told her. She began blushing.

"But you're older than I am." She said. He laughed and crossed his arms.

"Just one year." He stated. She smiled and nodded as Hinata giggled.

"I'll remember that Lee-San. I mean Lee-Kun." She blushed harder and began setting up Sasuke's food for him.

"So Sasuke do you feel good to have a pretty girl to take care of you. I think Kasumi will make a great wife one day right Hinata?" He asked as she nodded causing them both to blush.

"Lee-Kun it's my job to take care of Sasuke-San." She said with her cheeks turning redder.

"You don't enjoy it? I see you guys walking together a lot sometimes holding hands." Lee smirked, holding up his pinky. Sasuke and Kasumi both turned bright red and Lee and Hinata began laughing.

"Lee-Kun starting trouble like usual." Ino said walking in the room with Kiba. "Hey Hinata-Chan, hey Sasuke-Kun hey Kasumi-Chan." She smiled.

"Oi, Hinata, Sasuke, Kasumi, Lee." Kiba waved while Akumaru barked.

"Hi." Hinata said softly.

"Hey." Sasuke waved. Kasumi smiled.

"Boy did something happen your faces are so red?" Kiba asked leaning against the bed post making Sasuke and Kasumi begin to blush again. Lee and Hinata smiled.

"I told them they should go out."

"You guys should." Ino exclaimed smiling.

If she was younger she would've probably tried to beat Kasumi up but now that she was older she moved on and she was very happy now. She then looked at Kiba who smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"I see." Sasuke said crossing his arms. "You and Kiba are…" He trailed off causing the two to blush.

"They've been together for two years now." Kasumi said turning the tables around. Lee began laughing.

"Why are you guys so embarrassed? When you're with someone you're suppose to be happy and shout it out. Like I love Hinata. See I LOVE HINATA!!!!" Lee shouted while standing on his chair. Hinata looked down with her face a totally different color. She didn't think she blushed this hard when she had a crush on Naruto. "See it's easy anyone can do it." He smiled doing the cool guy pose making everyone in the room sweat drop.

Later that day Sasuke walked around the courtyard trying to strengthen his muscles. He held the cane up to his shoulder and tried walking on his own. He lost balance and fell. He then slowly got back up and wobbled some before falling back down. He sighed deeply and stayed sitting on the ground for a while. He looked up to the sky.

_How did I let myself get like this? I still have to catch up to Naruto. I didn't forget we still gotta fight. But I'll never be able to do it if I can't walk._ He growled and stood up with the support of the crutch. He then held the crutch off the ground and took small steps. His brain forgot how to walk and he felt like a small infant again who needed support in order to walk.

Two small children a boy about five and a girl about three ran up to him smiling.

"Hello mister." The boy greeted while the girl smiled. Sasuke smiled at them.

"Hello."

"What are you doing?" The girl asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm trying to walk on my own." He told them. They both looked at each other before looking back at him.

"You can't walk without that stick?" The boy asked.

"No, I can't. My legs were hurt but Sakura-Sensei fixed them and I have to get use to using my legs again." He explained. The girl then smiled.

"I love Sakura-Sensei she's so kind and every time I'm a good girl she always gives me a lollipop." She told him. Sasuke smiled.

"Me too, me too." The boy jumped up and down.

"Taro, Mia, what are you two doing outside. You should be in bed." A nurse said walking over to them. She then blushed and bowed her head. "Hello Sasuke-San."

"Hello." He smiled.

"Bye Sasuke-San!" The boy said.

"Bye Sasuke-Nii-chan." The girl said and they both began running.

"Hey you two don't run away from me." The nurse shouted. She then bowed to Sasuke and ran after the two children.

Sasuke tossed the cane away from him and began taking small steps on his own. He was determined not to give up. He then fell again and landed on his stomach. He sighed deeply.

"It's not as easy as you think huh?" He heard a familiar voice before him. He looked up and smiled at the pink haired woman.

"Must you tease me?" Sasuke asked slowly standing up. He began wobbling some but he was determined to keep his balance. Sakura walked over to him and handed him his cane.

"Don't be in such a rush. If you keep doing this exercise by next month your legs should be strong again." She smiled. He nodded and slowly took the cane from her. He sighed deeply.

"I feel so helpless I can't move when I want to, I can't run, I can't jump or even walk."

"Sasuke-Kun, have I ever let you down?" Sakura asked him. He looked at her and shook his head. "Trust me within time your legs will heal on their own and Naruto and Lee are both gonna train you. Even Kakashi-Sensei said he'll lend a hand." She smiled.

"Oh great just what I need those three." He sighed. Sakura began laughing and wrapped her arm around his. They both began walking.

"I can't believe how much we all grown. It seems just like yesterday we entered the academy." She smiled looking up at the clear sky. Sasuke nodded his head.

"I know you must've gotten tired of Naruto and me fighting all the time." He smiled. She giggled.

"Looking back at it, it was entertaining." She shrugged. He laughed.

"I still can't thank you enough Sakura. You've always been there with me and you never gave up on me."

"Only one time." She admitted. He turned and looked at her.

"After how many years was that though?" He asked staring her in the eyes. She sighed.

"Only when Naruto told me you were dead but even then I couldn't give up all hope." She told him. Sasuke smiled and moved a strand of hair from her face causing her to blush.

"Sakura, you've always been beautiful to me." He whispered. Sakura smiled and looked down before looking back at him.

"It's funny you say that now, if you would've told me that seven years ago I think I would've fainted." They both began laughing. "But Sasuke-Kun I think it's time we close our chapter." She told him. He nodded his head.

"After all we both know where we stand with each other." He said.

"Yes, but I have one request." She said looking down.

"What's that?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Can I have one kiss from you? A kiss that will just officially close our chapter so we can live as best friends." She whispered. Sasuke began blushing but nodded his head. They both closed the gap between each other and Sakura gently pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his free arm around her waist and as their lips was pressed together. After a couple of minutes they both separated. "Thank you." She whispered. They both then turned around when they heard a gasp and saw Kasumi standing there looking shocked.

"Kasumi." Sasuke whispered. Sakura then blushed and held her hands up chest level.

"Kasumi it's not what it looks like. It was just-" Before Sakura could finish Kasumi ran away.

"Kasumi!" Sasuke then went after her. Sakura then looked down and then knelt down picking up his cane that was left behind. She smiled. _Maybe there was a reason that happened the way it did_.

Kasumi ran as fast as she could. She then stopped when Sasuke was in front of her.

"Kasumi stop." He said and walked over to her. She looked at him.

"No, it's alright Sasuke-San you don't have to explain to me. I already know about you and Sakura-Sensei. Naruto-San has told me." She forced a smile on her face even though tears were falling down her cheeks. Sasuke wiped her tears from her eyes.

"There is no Sakura and me." He told her softly. Her eyes widened in shock.

"But I saw-"

"That was just a kiss to close that chapter between us we are only friends now and that's it."

"Sasuke." She cried and hugged his waist tightly. He hugged her back. She looked up at him as he stared at her.

"Kasumi, I love you." He told her wiping her fresh tears away.

"I love you too Sasuke-Kun."

"Finally." He smiled and she began laughing. He gently kissed her lips and hugged her tightly. Kasumi then screamed out pushing him away from her. "What?"

"Sasuke look!" She pointed at him. He looked at himself and shrugged.

"What?"

"You're standing and you ran after me quite quickly." She said. He looked down at his legs and stomped the ground with each leg and felt no pain. He then jumped up and down and still didn't fell pain. He smiled and ran over to Kasumi. He picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and he placed her on her feet.

"I'm glad my friends gave me a second chance."

"I'm glad you gave yourself a second chance." He smiled and hugged her tightly. He finally was able to know what true happiness meant.


	12. Chapter 11: The New Change

_**S**_asuke did a back flip avoiding a kick and landed on his feet. He then jumped in the air avoiding another kick. He used his hands to block the punch that was thrown at him. He landed on the ground and made hand seals.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!" He shouted and shot a huge fireball. A strong wind attack hit the fireball full force and both attacks concealed each other out. Both figures dropped to their knees as they panted heavily.

"Not as weak I see, you're improving."

"You too, even though your still a baka to me." Sasuke teased his friend…no his brother. Naruto laughed and slowly stood up. Sasuke stood up and they both shook hands laughing.

Lee then jumped from a tree and landed in front of them. He pointed at them and smiled.

"Uchiha…Uzumaki are you two ready get your asses beat with some Taijutsu?" He asked. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and smirked.

"Say, Sasuke, are you ready to show this guy what Team 7 is all about?"

"But of course."

"Now…it wouldn't be fair if to let you two gang up on my teammate and me not do anything." Neji said walking up to them. They all then smiled. Lee crossed his arms.

"Now this is interesting since we all fought against each other before."

They all shook hands before doing some serious damage.

"Honestly Sasuke you are so careless." Kasumi growled as she healed his wounds. He sighed and laughed.

"But, I feel so good. It felt so great to let everything out after all I been cooped up in the god forsaken hospital for two years." He sighed deeply. Kasumi rubbed his cheek and kissed his lips.

"I understand that but all I'm asking is be careful." He looked at her and smiled.

"You're showing a lot of concern."

"Well…it's only natural for a wife to show concern for your husband no?" She blushed. Sasuke pulled Kasumi on his lap and they began kissing deeply. He held her tightly in his arms and deepened the kiss. His hand then crept up her shirt feeling her soft skin which made his body tingle.

"Yo." They both heard and jumped when they saw Naruto standing outside the window peeking in.

"What do you mean yo?! How can you sound so casual after acting like a peeking tom?!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto smiled.

"We have a front door Naruto." Kasumi said and walked to the door. She then opened it. Naruto walked in and laughed.

"I didn't know if you guys were here or not because it was quiet. So I looked through the window to see if you guys were here and there you were on the couch being intimate." He smiled and got punched in the head from Sasuke.

"Stop saying uncomfortable things." He scolded his brother. Naruto just laughed and rubbed his head.

"Anyway I have a message I must relay to you. Tsunade-baa-chan wants us to be in her office in like three hours." Naruto told him.

"Do you know why?"

"Not at all." He shrugged. "Well you two get back to what you were doing. I have to tell Sakura-Chan. Later." He waved and ran out the door leaving a confused Uchiha couple. They then looked at each other.

Sakura nodded her head as she wrote some information about her patients. She sighed deeply. She hated paper work. She could only imagine how Naruto would do if he was to be Hokage.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naruto said questioningly. Sakura looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I always hear what you say." She snapped. He smiled and crossed his arms.

"Yes…but you don't listen to me." His smile widened when he saw the shock look on her face. She looked at him.

"And since when did you learn the difference between hearing and listening?" She questioned. He pressed his back against the chair and smiled.

"I've always knew it." He admitted sheepishly. "And basically I hear Tsunade-Baa-Chan but…I listen to you." He said making Sakura blush.

"Naruto." She whispered. He then stood up and walked over to her. He leaned on the desk and looked down at her. He began laughing and rubbed the back of his head.

"But I'm just the number one hyper-active knucklehead aren't I?" He began laughing. Without another word Sakura threw herself in his arms and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock as he felt her soft lips against his. She wrapped arms around his neck. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The kiss between them deepened. After a while they both separated with their cheeks flustered.

"I couldn't help it." Sakura admitted and blushed harder. "Before I knew it I fell in love with you and no matter how hard I tried fighting the feeling you always made it come out. Kami! Why are you so sexy?!" She said and kissed his lips again. Naruto was surprised by her sudden aggression but it was turning him on. He unbutton her white jacket and wrapped his arms around her pressed her body against his. He then began kissing her neck as his hands roamed over her body. She moaned at his kisses and touches. Sakura then pushed him away. "Naruto wait." She said. He began blushing.

"Sorry, I went too far didn't I?" He asked.

"No, lock the door so there are no interrupts." She smiled. He looked at the door before looking back at her. He then smiled and ran over to the door. He locked it and Sakura took off her jacket revealing her black dress that was tightly fitted to her curvy figure. They both looked into each other's eyes and knew the feeling was there.

Tsunade sighed deeply and placed her hand against her cheek as her elbow rested on the desk. Sasuke sat on the windowsill with Kasumi next to him. Jiraiya leaned against the wall and sighed as he crossed his arms. Shizune sat next to Tsunade her legs were tired from standing.

The door slowly opened as Sakura and Naruto walked into the room only to receive dirty looks. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Sorry we're a little late."

Tsunade stood up and punched her desk breaking it in half making Sakura and Naruto cower in fear.

"Kakashi is always a little late. But you two…you two had us waiting for nearly two hours. What on earth were you doing?!" She yelled. Shizune stood up and walked over to Sakura. She then fixed the buttons on Sakura's jacket and smiled at her and Naruto who began blushing.

Jiraiya smiled and placed his two thumbs up.

"Way to go Naruto, I always knew you had it in you." He cheered as Tsunade punched him.

"SHUT UP JIRAIYA!!!" She yelled at him as Sasuke and Kasumi blushed from the subject. Sakura gasped as Naruto held his hands up chest level.

"It's not what it seems." He told them. Tsunade sighed and walked over to a door. She opened the door and pulled out another desk. She then kicked the broken desk to the side and placed the new down freaking out the four young adults. She then placed the desk down and sat down.

"Whatever, who cares you two were doing? You're here now." She said and cleared her throat. "We can begin. Are you two decent?" She asked Naruto and Sakura who blushed. Naruto fixed his vest a little and crossed his arms nodding his head. "Alright, as of now the power you three possess is outta this world. Sakura you being my student, Naruto being Jiraiya's and Sasuke you being Orochimaru's" He looked down in shame. She smiled softly. "There's no need to be ashamed Sasuke. You're back to who you were and that is what's important. You can transfer Orochimaru's power and use it for good right?"

"Yes." He smiled and nodded as Sakura and Naruto smiled.

"Team Seven, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, you three are powerful, you three extraordinary, you three are….the new Sannin." She told them and stamped a piece of paper.

Jiraiya began laughing at the stunned faces.

"Why look so stunned? I thought most people would be happy about that." He smiled.

"The new Sannin?" Sakura choked out. "That's a big responsibility." She said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"One that I feel you can handle." She smiled. Naruto then began jumping up and down.

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled out scaring everyone from the sudden outburst. "I'm one step closer to being Hokage!" He then hugged Tsunade. "Thank you Tsunade-Baa-Chan."

"Hey, hey, hey it just wasn't Tsunade's decision. We both agreed." Jiraiya said feeling left out. Naruto looked at his master and teacher. He then hugged him.

"Thank you too Ero-Sennin."

"Hey what have I told you about calling me that?!" He yelled at him. Naruto then hugged Sasuke and Kasumi. He then picked Sakura up and swung her around. He then kissed her lips. He didn't care who knew about them, he wanted everyone to know that she was his.


	13. Chapter 12: A Mission A Year Long

**_S_**akura smiled looking at Kasumi as she began blushing.

"It's normal, what do you expect? It's almost time anyway." Sakura shrugged.

"But it's so….painful, I can't sleep all through the night, I'm always tired, my ankles swell easily and I have massive headaches not to mention everything I eat is just horrible and it makes me sick." She sighed. Sakura laughed and leaned against the table. "And oh Sasuke trains non stop, he gets up before sunrise and he comes home late. It's so frustrating sometimes." Kasumi shook her head. Sakura nodded her head.

"Well, since he and Naruto are known Sannin they want to prove just how great they are. You know how men are." Sakura shrugged.

"Tell me about it." Kasumi rubbed her head. Ino and Akane walked into the room. Ino shut the door behind them.

"Sakura we have a serious problem." Ino began. Sakura raised her eyebrow as Kasumi looked at them. Ino took a deep breath. "Alright, Akane and I were talking right…then Akane said she was late this month and after she said that it just dawned on me I haven't had my period for five months."

"Uh-huh." Sakura said calmly.

"Uh-huh?! Hello Sakura! Do you know what that means?!" Ino yelled out.

"Yeah." Sakura shrugged crossing her arms. "You're both pregnant."

"Oh my." Akane placed her hand on her cheek. Ino shook her head.

"I can't be pregnant Sakura! I'm only twenty-one for crying out loud!!"

"And so are Kasumi and Akane." Sakura shrugged looking at her over dramatic friend. Sakura then smirked. "The only difference is Kasumi and Akane are married." She giggled as Ino growled and crossed her arms.

"Kiba and I just wanted to take things slow, that's all."

"Well you're five months pregnant apparently you guys weren't that slow." Sakura smirked.

"I don't see where you're a virgin." Ino snapped. "I do remember you and Naruto being your office a couple of long hours." Ino said causing the young doctor to begin blushing. Kasumi and Akane began laughing.

"But I'm not the one crying about being pregnant. At least I protect myself Ino-Pig." Sakura snapped.

"Are we going there again billboard brow?" Ino snapped back and they both began glaring at one another.

Akane fixed adjusted her dark shades and sighed deeply.

"For best friends those two sure fight a lot."

"I know." Kasumi giggled. "So you might be one month pregnant." Kasumi said to her. Akane nodded her head. "That would be strange. I'm nine months, Ino's five and you're one." They both began giggling.

Sakura sighed and walked into her apartment. She saw Naruto sitting at the table scratching his head as he was writing on a piece of paper. Sakura walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hello."

"Hey." Naruto smiled and sighed deeply.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"My written report that Tsunade is making me give her by sundown."

"You only have two more hours." Sakura said.

"I know." He moaned and put his head on down the paper.

"Let me see how much you got done so far maybe I can help you." He looked up at her and looked nervous.

"N-No I can do it." He smiled.

"Naruto."

"No, really Sakura." She crossed her arms staring at him. He then sighed deeply and held the paper up. Sakura gasped.

"YOU ONLY GOT YOUR NAME ON THE PAPER!!!!" She yelled.

"I didn't know what to write. I hate this part of the job." Sakura sighed and sat down across from him.

"What do you think being the Hokage is Naruto? You're not just gonna fight to protect everyone. You're gonna have a lot of paperwork and files to complete."

"But…I thought that would be easy with you there." He pouted. She growled and punched him.

"Now sit straight and get this done. If you don't get this done by sundown you won't get any ramen for dinner for a month."

"A month!" He looked at her. She nodded her head and stood up.

"A month." She repeated. Naruto then began writing. She shook her head and walked into her room. She sighed and let her hair down. It felt good to be home. Working all day in the hospital did a lot to her. Not to mention three of her closest friends were pregnant. She took her heels off and removed her white jacket.

There was a sudden knock on the front door.

"I got it!" Naruto shouted and opened the door. Kiba walked inside.

"Where's Sakura?"

"In the room." Naruto answered looking confused. Sakura walked out the room now wearing comfortable clothes.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." She smiled.

"Sakura, is she really?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"I gave her a test and she's five months. It's amazing you two didn't notice."

"I know." He rubbed his head. "So…I'm gonna be…" He trialed off as she nodded her head. Kiba began jumping up and down. "You hear that Akamaru you're gonna be an uncle!" The big dog began barking. Sakura smiled. Naruto looked between the three and raised his eyebrow.

"What in the world is going on?" He asked. Kiba turned to Naruto and laughed.

"I'm gonna be a father!!" He shouted. "Ino's pregnant!"

"Holy what?!!!" Naruto shouted looking shocked. He then looked at Sakura who nodded. "When did this happen?" He asked. Kiba looked up and rubbed the back of his head.

"It had to be the time around our second year anniversary and Ino had on this sexy-"

"WHOA!" Sakura interrupted. "I don't think that's what Naruto meant." She smiled as a sweat drop fell down her the side of her cheek. Kiba nodded his head.

"Oh, five months ago." Naruto nodded his head and patted his friend's back.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Shortly there was another knock on the door. Kiba opened the door and let Shino in. Sakura smiled and crossed her arms.

"Is Akane?"

"Yes." She replied. Shino nodded his head not showing a lot of emotion.

"What? You too Shino?" Kiba asked his teammate. Shino nodded his head.

"It appears to be so." He replied. Naruto placed his hand on his head.

"Holy you're gonna be a father too Shino?" Naruto asked. Shino nodded his head. "First, Sasuke, then Kiba and now Shino…How many months is Akane?"

"One." Sakura replied. Kiba nudged Shino.

"So you're a newbie huh?" He smiled. "But man we're so young. Having a baby isn't going to be easy." Kiba sighed.

"Not at all. I think I rather find the rarest bug then this." Shino sighed as well. Kiba then slapped his forehead.

"Oh god I almost forgot. I have to ask Ino to marry me. We have to get married before the kid comes. Love to stay and chat but I have to go talk to Inoichi-Sama and my mom. Later." He and Akamaru ran out the door quickly. Sakura giggled. Shino rubbed his head.

"I guess Akane and I have to tell our parents. Let's see how well they'll go about it. Knowing my Dad he'll be happy to him me having a baby means another strong generation for the Aburame Clan. Well good night." He bowed his head and left. Naruto closed the door.

"What's with all our friends having kids?"

"To be honest with you I thought Temari and Shikamaru would be the first to have a baby since they been married the longest." Sakura shrugged. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her from behind. He then kissed her neck.

"When will be our turn?" Naruto smirked. Sakura elbowed him in the stomach gently even though it still hurt him.

"We won't be doing anything if you don't get that report to my Sensei." She snapped. Naruto then looked at the paper and nodded his head.

"I'm finish. You just have the ramen ready and have yourself prepare. Tonight it's going to be an all night feast." He said causing her to blush. He then ran out the apartment. Sakura sighed and rubbed her head.

Kasumi opened her eyes and slowly got out the bed. She walked downstairs and looked out the kitchen window that showed the backyard. She saw Sasuke punching and kicking the air really hard and fast he had on weights that Lee gave him so he could build back the muscle in his arms and legs. Kasumi sighed and opened the back door. Sasuke then stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Kasumi looked down and sighed.

"Sasuke you train too much. What about me? What about our child?" She asked rubbing her over size stomach. Sasuke gently dropped the weights on the ground and walked over to Kasumi. He caressed her face and gently kissed her lips.

"You and our unborn child, means everything to me. That is why I have to train day in and day out to strength my power so I can protect my family with all I have." He told her. She hugged him tightly.

"Sasuke I love you."

"I love you too Kasumi. Now get some sleep." He said rubbing her stomach. "Sakura said you're nine months now you can give birth any time now." She nodded her head and rubbed his sweaty cheek.

"And you get rest too because when I go into labor you have to be there no excuses."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world." He smiled. He kissed her lips again and put the weights back on. He then began punching and kicking the air again. She felt the baby within her kick. She giggled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"You're just like your father aren't you?"

Sakura and Naruto walked into Tsunade's office. They looked confused when they saw Lee and Hinata in the room as well.

"Relax until the late one gets here." She smiled at them. They nodded and sat besides Hinata and Lee. Shortly Kakashi walked into the office late as usual.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi smiled. Tsunade shook her head.

"We're all use to it by now." She said. "Alright, Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto you five have been called to the Sand Village." She began. "It was a request from the fifth Kazekage."

"Gaara?" Naruto said. Tsunade nodded her head.

"He needs your skill in the village to teach the younger ninjas a thing or two. Especially Sakura your medical skills are a big requirement, Lee and Hinata your Taijutsu methods are useful as well as Kakashi's survival tests to test teamwork."

"What about me?" Naruto asked smiling widely. Tsunade smiled looking at Naruto.

"You're going because I knew you wouldn't let Sakura go alone and the village could use some silence." She said causing the others to laugh. Naruto placed his arms behind his head.

"Obaba." He mumbled.

"Say that again Naruto and you'll get a beating so bad it would take five Sakuras to heal you." She threatened the twenty one year old who pouted. Sakura smiled and placed her hand on Naruto's back.

"How long will we be gone for?" Lee asked.

"A year." She replied. Sakura stepped forward.

"But Tsunade-Sama I have three patients that are pregnant one of them will be giving birth at any time." She said.

"Don't worry, Shizune can handle them." Tsunade reassured her. Sakura nodded her head. "Do you all accept?" They all looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Alright then you leave tomorrow morning make sure you get a lot of rest." She smiled.

Kasumi helped Sakura pack some clothes.

"I can't believe you're not gonna be around to see my baby born."

"I know I'm a little sad about that." Sakura sighed.

"I guess my child just has to wait to see its godmother." She smiled. Sakura smiled at her and hugged her.

"You take care of yourself."

"I will, and you do the same."

"I will. Don't worry Naruto will take care of me."

"Yeah well you be careful with that we don't need anymore babies."

"HEY!" Sakura exclaimed and began blushing. Kasumi started laughing.

The group of five walked into the Sand Village and looked around as everything was so peaceful. Naruto nodded his head. Tsunade told him things could be the same but he proved her wrong. Everything was the same as it was before. He was just glad that Sasuke was going to grow old with him. He couldn't wait to return to see Sasuke's baby. He grabbed Sakura's hand. They were going to succeed on this mission. BELIEVE IT!!!


	14. Epilogue: Konoha's New Addition

**_I_**t was a warm sunny day in Konoha also known as the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone was busy about their day doing the usual. Sakura ran as fast as she could to the flower shop owned by the Yamanaka family. She had a couple of people to visit today. She, Naruto, Lee, Hinata and Kakashi had just returned from their mission at the Sand Village which went well. At this point Konoha and their greatest ally Suna were going to be very powerful.

The minute she returned Tsunade told her about Kasumi, Ino and Akane and their babies that were four months apart she was very excited to see the new additions to Konoha.

She ran into the flower shop and stopped at the counter taking large breathes in and out. She cleared her throat and looked up only to see Inoichi staring at her oddly. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hello Inoichi-San."

"Hello Sakura-chan back from your mission already?" He smiled.

"Yeah it was a success."

"Which isn't a surprise to me since that Konoha's finest shonobi were involved." He chuckled. "If you want to see Ino she's upstairs. She would be happy to know that you're back and well."

"Yes, thank you." She bowed before making her way upstairs. She knocked on the door.

"It's open!" She heard her best friend say. Sakura opened the door and smiled widely.

"Hello, hello Ino-pig." Sakura giggled. Ino rolled her eyes not looking from her paper.

"Still the same loud mouth billboard brow girl I see." She smirked knowing she hit a nerve. Sakura's eyebrow twitched a bit but then she sat across from Ino.

"I would have a comeback but I don't wanna hurt the new mother's feelings." She smiled. Ino laughed and looked at her.

"So you heard eh?"

"Sure have. So…boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Name." Sakura smiled.

"Kiyomi Inuzuka." She replied.

"Aww that's cute. I take it she looks like Kiba?" Sakura smiled. Ino laughed and adjusted her glasses before looking at her friend.

"Yeah."

"So where is this little princess?" Ino pointed to the basinet beside her.

"Right here."

"Is she sleeping?" Sakura asked standing up.

"No, she's awake just looking around. Come look." Ino smiled as Sakura walked over to look at the baby. "You can hold her if you want but just be warned once you hold her there's no putting her back down." Ino smiled. Sakura giggled and picked up the new baby. She smiled looking at her.

"Aw she's so cute." She cooed looking at the baby girl who began smiling.

"Thank you." Ino smiled as she began writing some things down on a piece of paper.

Sakura stared at the baby she looked exactly like Kiba she had brown hair and her eyes were brown and they had a lot of life in them. However she had her mother's features. She was going to be beautiful when she became a woman. Sakura smiled softly as she cradled the baby. Yeah, she was definitely a cute little baby.

"How old is she?"

"Four months." Ino replied.

"So did Kasumi have her baby early December?" Sakura asked looking at Kiyomi who began sucking on her tiny fist looking up at Sakura. Ino looked up taking her glasses off.

"Yes, they had a son and named him Shiro he was born December 1st and Shino and Akane had a son name Shinji who just born August 3rd. He's a month now. And my daughter was born April 2nd." Ino answered looking at Sakura who nodded.

"So this is going to be the next three Genin huh?"

"I wouldn't be surprise those kids are gonna be something amazing when they get older. I just a have a feeling my baby is gonna be a powerful Shinobi just like her mother." Ino smiled looking back at the paper she was working as Sakura nodded. "So is she healthy?" She asked Sakura who was staring at the baby.

"From what I can see she's healthy as ever very lively." She smiled at the baby who was moving a lot in her arms. "She's ready to go." They both began laughing. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked looking at the paper. Ino rolled her eyes and placed her glasses on.

"I'm just filling out Kiba's report." She grunted. "He swore he couldn't do it so I told him I would do it for him if he cooked dinner for a week." She smiled. Sakura began laughing.

"Good bribe."

"It always works." They both began laughing.

After spending time with Ino she brought some flowers and gave a bouquet to Shino and Akane. She stayed to talk to them for an hour. She told them about her mission and how the children were great learners. She then gave Shinji a quick examine and told the couple he was in perfect condition.

After she left from there she went over to Sasuke and Kasumi's house were she knew Naruto was present. As she knocked on the door she heard a baby with laughter. Kasumi opened the door and smiled.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." She smiled embracing her best friend. Sakura hugged her back.

"I had to make a couple of other stops, sorry Kasumi-chan." She smiled and gave Kasumi a bouquet of daffodils her favorite flower.

"Aw thank you Sakura-chan." Kasumi smiled.

"Finally you're calling me Sakura-Chan." They both started laughing as they walked into the living.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Sasuke smiled looking at his childhood friend as he was relaxing on the couch.

"Oi, Sakura where you been?" Naruto asked holding the eight month old baby up in the air making faces causing the baby to giggle.

"Hello fellas. I went to see Ino and Shino." She smiled and sat down next to Naruto. "I see you got acquainted quickly." She smiled looking at him.

"Yeah, I have to admit coming from Sasuke's end the kid is cute." He smirked as Sasuke growled at him. Kasumi giggled and sat down next to her husband. She took his hand into hers and held it gently.

"How was the mission?" She asked the two.

"The mission was pretty tough but it was worth it. The children were very excited to learn with us." Sakura said as Naruto handed her the baby. Shiro looked up at Sakura chewing on his teething toy and smiled widely. Sakura giggled. "My, Shiro is sure a friendly baby."

"Yep, that's another trait he didn't get from Sasuke." Naruto said causing Sakura and Kasumi to laugh. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at his idiot friend.

"Anyway are you guys attending the banquet tonight?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, we'll be there. I wanna see everyone after all it's been a long time." Naruto said making a silly face at Shiro casing him to laugh. Sakura smiled looking at Naruto.

That night everyone from the village gathered together to celebrate another year everyone in Konoha has lived happily. Everyone laughed and socialized as music was playing loudly and drinks were being served.

"Whoo!! I love drinking! Drinking is always the best part of the parties." Shikaku said as Choza and Inoichi agreed.

"Ah Otou-chan, don't drink so much." Shikamaru said sitting across from his father with his elbow leaning on the table and his hand resting on his cheek.

"Hey listen here Shika-Shikamaru! I'm a grown man and if I wanna get drunk then damnmit I'mma get drunk." He told him. Choji laughed and bit into a large sandwich.

"He told you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and shook his head as he began drumming his fingers from his opposite hand on the table.

"Alright but don't come crying to me when Okaa-san starts yelling at you. Geez Dads and women are sure troublesome." He sighed deeply.

"Hey guys do you mind if an old teammate sits with ya?" Ino smiled holding her daughter in her arms.

"Hey Ino-chan." Choji smiled. Shikamaru lazily placed his hand up saying hi to her.

"Ah look at my cute little granddaughter." Inoichi walked over to her and took the baby out her hands. "Now this is what you call a work of art. She's so cute. You can't find perfection like this." He bragged as Shikaku and Choza looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Ever since Kiyomi was born all he did was brag about how beautiful and precious she was. Ino shook her head and sat down next to Shikamaru who looked at her.

"Where's Kiba?" He asked taking a sip of his sake.

"He's over there with his team." She pointed to the other side of the room. "I just thought I come here to sit with you guys as you know Shino and Hinata never been ones with a lot of words." She said eating a chip. Shikamaru nodded his head taking another sip of his sake.

"Shikamaru!" A thunderous voice roared startling everyone at the table. Shikamaru covered his face.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath and sighed deeply. He looked up at Temari with a bored expression on his face.

"Don't look at me like that Shikamaru! You know what I'm mad about." She walked over to him and pulled his cheek. "When a wife tells her husband something she expects him to do it. So next time I tell you to pick up our laundry I expect you to do it understand?" She snapped letting go of his cheek. He sighed rubbing his cheek.

"Yeah sure thing." He mentally rolled his eyes. Ino crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I don't know why you even bother to scold him he has his own mind you should know that by now Temari." Ino smiled looking at her. Temari sighed deeply and nodded.

"Tell me about it." She looked at him as he closed his eyes.

"The mission was truly awesome. It was much fun working with all the little ninjas. The kids from the Sand Village are very interesting. I can't wait to have my own kids." Naruto explained standing up. Sakura began blushing and placed her hand on his back.

"Naruto-kun."

"Still hyperactive as ever I see." Jiraiya smiled drinking sake. Naruto sat down and began eating ramen.

"You better believe I'm ready for the next mission." Naruto smiled getting fired up.

Akane smiled as she cradled her son.

"Naruto-kun you always been one of a kind." She giggled.

"We can't have him reproducing. Tsunade-Sama I think you need to tie Sakura's tubes." Temari giggled joining the conversation causing Sakura's complexion to drastically change. Tsunade sipped her sake and began laughing.

"An Uzumaki Clan huh?" She smiled and glanced at the two young couple who were blushing now. "They'll be fine. So will be the future generation of Konoha."

"OH NO LEE HAD SAKE AGAIN!!!" Gai shouted and there was a loud crash.

"Damnmit LEE!!" Neji yelled. "Hinata get your boyfriend!" He yelled at his cousin.

"Lee!" Hinata shouted. Lee then kicked Naruto in the back of the head making him spill his ramen.

"AHHHHH MY RAMEN!!!" Tears began falling from his eyes. "Lee I'm going to kill you!!" He then got up and began chasing after Lee.

"Naruto!!" Sakura yelled out.

Jiraiya then looked at Tsunade who looking disturbed.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No." They both laughed.


End file.
